One Night
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: One night Ziva's house burns down. She goes to Tony's to stay. TIVA
1. That One Night

One night….

"Who the hell would be knocking my door at 2:47 in the morning!?!" Anthony DiNozzo thought as he pulled himself up out of his warm comfy bed in order to answer the door. When he reached the door, he jerked it open and saw his partner, Ziva David, with two duffle bags in hand. In an instant there was a smile on his face.

"Hey Zee-vah, what are you doing here?" Tony asked happily.

"Well Tony, you see, my house burned down, and I was wondering, if I could stay here for awhile?"

"Of course you can!" Tony replied, "Come in."

"Thank you, Tony."

"No problem, Ziva. You can sleep in my bed, and I will take the couch."

"That is not necessary, Tony; we can sleep in the same bed, and we are adults and have done it before."

"If you insist…." Tony replied.

"I do, but I would rather not go to bed right now, could we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Of course, Zee-vah, but I get to pick the movie," he said with a famous DiNozzo smile, "Let's see we could watch the Bourne Altimatum, which is a GREAT flick, or…."

"That is fine, Tony." Ziva said with a small smile, she loved the way he stretched out her name.

"OK." Tony replied as he popped the DVD in and sat down. Ziva sat down beside him.

"Thank you, Tony, for letting me stay here." She said sincerely and rested her head against his chest.

"Anytime, Ziva, anytime…. Ummm what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Ziva said and lifted her head of his chest.

"Oh! No, no, no, I like it! I was just wondering why you were being so… affectionate all of the sudden."

"I am just grateful, but **I **wonder if you will like this?" Ziva said to him, and she kissed him lightly.

**(A/N: Want me to continue? This was my first fanfic and I want constructive critism, tell me if it sucked, or if it was good. And let me know if you want me to continue.)**


	2. Wake Up Sunshines

Tony deepened to kiss, letting out three years of sexual tension. Ziva bit on his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he gladly open his mouth. Soon, they were just a pile of naked, sweaty limbs.

Ziva woke up at 0500 in the bedroom, with her head on Tony's chest, and she didn't remember how she got there, but she really didn't care. Tony was still asleep, so she brought her head up and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Tony woke up with a huge, 100 watt smile on his face. He looked up and Ziva sat on his waist straddling him. She kissed him deeply, and asked, "Shower?"

"Yes!" Tony said, and Ziva got off him and Tony practically ran to the door.

When Tony and Ziva got out of the shower, Ziva had something on her mind.

"Ummm…. Tony, what are we going to tell Gibbs, you know, rule 12?"

"Oh, crap, Ziva you just had to ruin my fun didn't you; we'll just have to keep it a secret."

"Yes, Tony, I think, your idea will best suite _**us **_for now."

"Good" Tony said, and kissed Ziva lightly, but Ziva deepened the kiss, asking for entrance, and he gladly consented.

Tony glanced at the clock, 6:30. He pulled away from Ziva, and told her, "Ummmm… Sweet cheeks, we have to get ready for work."

"Yes, my little hairy butt, we do." Ziva said with a sly smile, as she walked into the living room, wrapped in her towel to get her abandoned duffle bag. Tony got dressed, and then went in to the living room, where Ziva was sitting in the couch, fully clothed in a brown sweater and khaki cargo pants, to his disappointment, and with the hair up in a pony tail.

"Hey, Zee-vah, if you have clothes in this duffle bag", Tony said as he pointed to the yellow duffle bag, "then what is in this one?" He asked, this time pointing to the orange one.

"Tony, that one, has all of my weapons in it." Ziva said, heading for the bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a Sig slightly smaller than the NCIS issued ones, and strapped it to her ankle. She then grabbed a long silver serrated edge knife and concealed it at her waist. Tony then though she was done, but Ziva grabbed a gun about the size of his sig, and hid it in the small of her back

"Oh! Why am I not surprised. You are my crazy ninja chick." Tony replied as she hid the various weapons. "Are you finally done?" He then asked

"Yes, I am." Ziva said, "Now let's go to work."

"Alright, but we have to go in separate cars, and can you please, **try **not to break any laws on the way there, please?" Tony asked.

"I will try." Ziva said, heading for the door, "But, I can not guarantee anything."

"That's as close as I am going to get." Tony mumbled, and headed for the door after Ziva.

"Hey, Sweet cheeks, wait!" Tony yelled after her.

"What, Tony!" Ziva said, annoyed. She didn't think they were ever going to get to leave.

"Hey, I am not going to get to do this all day!" He said defensivly, and kissed her lips passionately.

"Oh!" Ziva said, no longer annoyed. "Now, we have to go before we are late to work and Gibbs kills us."

"Oh, you read my mind." he said walking outside the apartment building.

"Well, great minds do think alike!" She said opening her car door, then asked, "Did I get that one right?"

"For once, yes you did, Zee-vah, I am proud of you!!!" Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva replied as they both stepped in there cars to go to work.


	3. Let's Put On A Show

Ziva and Tony pulled into the NCIS parking garage and met at the elevator. Ziva let the scanner scan her eyes and then they entered the elevator. The doors were about to open to the bullpen, so Tony kissed her deeply before they had to get out.

"I love you, Sweet cheeks." He said.

"Oh! I have been waiting three years for you to say that, Tony. I love you too." Ziva said and Tony smiled hugely.

"Alright, let's put on a show." Tony said and stepped out of the elevator.

"Let's." Ziva replied.

"Let's what?" Gibbs asked from behind them.

"Ummm… nothing boss." Tony said hurried over to his desk. Ziva smirked and walked over to her desk at a normal pace. Gibbs noticed something between them, normally they would be bickering like hell already, but today they weren't. Odd, he'll have to keep a close eye on them.

"'Morning Probie!" Tony said, interrupting Gibbs's thoughts. "Have a good night last night?"

"As a matter of fact, yes Tony." McGee said and Tony started to speak again.

"Tony, can you please spare us your story today.' Ziva said.

Tony caught on, "No. You see I had a great night last night. Ahhh, with the most beautiful girl, she's wild in bed too." He said, but was stopped by Gibbs.

"We don't want to hear it DiNozzo."

Ziva was flattered by his comment. But, when Abby ran into the bullpen, there cover was almost blown.

"Ha! I saw it! Ha-ha-ha-haha." She yelled and pointed at Ziva.

Ziva gave her a look that plainly said, "Shut the hell up."

"What'd you see Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, you see the cells of..." Abby said and went off rambling some scientific crap.

"Abs! Okay." Gibbs said and Abby was quiet.

"Okay Gibbs, bye."

"Bye Abby." He said.

The rest of the team's day passed by without a case, and they got to leave early. Ziva and Tony got to the elevator before McGee and Gibbs, so they finally got to be alone. Tony laid his forehead on Ziva's and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva said back and the elevator doors opened. Standing in front of them was Gibbs.

"You two are in so much trouble." Gibbs said when he saw their position.

"Ummm… it's not what it looks like!" Tony said, shocked and scared.

"Then what is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Uhhh… I guess it is what it looks like. Sorry boss, but I will take your wrath if that means I can be with Ziva. I love her." Tony said.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "You have my blessing with some rules: 1) Keep it out of the office. 2) Don't get her pregnant. 3) DiNozzo, don't screw it up, because Abby, Me, McGee, Ziva, and Jen will kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Got it boss." Tony said and walked over to his car with Ziva and drove home.

"So, what are we doing when we get home?" Ziva asked in the car.

"Ummm… strenuous activity?" Tony said.

"Just what I was thinking." Ziva said seductively and smiled at Tony. Tony's pants got uncomfortably tight and Ziva looked down.

"Problem honey?"

"Kinda." Tony said and pulled into the driveway.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that."


	4. Ziva Gives In

Ziva was lying awake with her head on Tony's chest. He was playing with her hair.

"Tony?" Ziva said.

"Yes Zee-vah?"

"Why do you always play with my hair?" She asked.

"I like your hair." Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva said, a bit confused.

There was silence until interrupted by Tony. "Do you want dinner?" Tony asked.

"Is dinner Chinese take-out?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I was thinking pizza. But, Chinese is good too." Tony said thoughtfully.

Ziva laughed softly and stood up. She put on her silk robe that she had thought to pack.

"Ohhh, room with a view!" Tony said, hands behind his head leaning against the backboard of the bed like he was watching a movie.

"Good view Tony?" Ziva asked and put on that smirk she always gives him.

Tony stood up and walked over to Ziva. He wrapped his arms around her back and grinned. "Very."

"Good. Now, put your pants on so we can order food." Ziva said.

"But baby!" Tony whined.

"Get your mind out of the drain, DiNozzo."

"Honey, its gutter, not drain." Tony said and pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt.

"No, you can go with out a shirt." Ziva said and Tony shrugged back out of his shirt. He smiled.

"Hmm… so let's forget about food and discuss that comment." Tony said and smirked.

"Tony, what did I say?" Ziva whispered in a way that terrified Tony.

"Mind out of the gutter, right." Tony said and walked out the room. Ziva followed.

When they reached the living room, Tony picked up the phone but paused and looked at Ziva before dialing a number. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Either, I am not a picky person." Ziva said.

"Really?" Tony said and kissed Ziva lightly.

"Tony order food, then you can kiss me." Ziva said and pushed him over to the phone. Tony huffed and picked up the phone.

"You promise?" He asked before dialing.

"Yes Tony."

"Hello, yes, I need a medium supreme pizza and… hang on." Tony said and covered the speaker.

"Sweet cheeks, what do you want?"

"Sausage." Ziva answered from the couch.

Tony nodded and ordered for her. He gave them his address and went to sit on the couch with Ziva.

"Come here." Tony said and Ziva scooted closer to him. Tony grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her deeply.

"You promised." Tony murmured against her mouth.

"I know." She said back and she deepened the kiss even more, if possible. She was looking forward to it as much he was.

About 15 minutes into Tony and Ziva's make-out session, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it." Tony whispered and Ziva stood up to answer the door.

"Hello miss, here are your pizzas." A young kid, about 16, said. The kid had acne all over his pale face and braces and he was drooling over Ziva.

Tony walked over to the door with the money and saw the look on the teenager's face.

"What's your name kid?" Tony asked and raised his eyebrows. Ziva smirked.

"Keegan sir, Keegan Helton." The 16 year old stuttered and gulped.

"Well Keegan, how old are you?" Tony asked.

"Sixteen."

"Well, you see, I don't like the way you're staring at Ziva, my girlfriend." Tony said and wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist. The poor kid was scared out of his wits, and Tony and Ziva knew it.

"Now, Tony, do not scare Keegan to death." Ziva said in a false, un-Ziva-like, sweet voice and exchanged the money for the pizzas.

"What, so I shouldn't say we are federal agents." Tony said.

"No, Tony you should not." Ziva said and turned around to see the kid running down the hallway clumsily.

Tony shut the door and cracked up. Ziva laughed along with him and carried the pizzas over to the coffee table while Tony composed himself.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Tony asked happily.

"No movie, just quiet." Ziva said and smiled slightly.

"Whatever." Tony said and plopped down on the couch beside her.

Ziva pulled out a piece of pizza for both of them and handed one to Tony. He took a large bite and then talked.

"So, Ziva, since tomorrow is Saturday, I figured we'd go shopping to get you some more clothes and other things you need. Maybe some lingerie for my benefit. Then, we can go out to dinner." Tony said through a mouthful of food.

"Tony chew before you talk, and I would love to." Ziva said and smiled at the lingerie comment.

Tony nodded and finished chewing before he spoke again, "Speaking of love, I love you. Feels like I haven't said that in forever, even though it was only about two hours ago."

"I like when you say it. I love you too." Ziva whispered.

After Ziva and Tony ate their fill of pizza, Ziva suggested going to bed.

"Okay." Tony said and smirked.

"No, that does not mean that we are having sex." Ziva said.

"Ahhh, c'mon." Tony said and kissed down her neck.

"Fine." Ziva said after a moment, happy to give in. She couldn't resist Tony like she could any other man.

"I made Ziva David give in!" Tony said in a sing song voice.

"You are pushing it Tony." Ziva warned and Tony picked her up quickly to carry her to the bedroom.


	5. I Never Pictured You

Ziva woke up at 0600 the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafting through the house; she stood up and pulled on one of Tony's t-shirts. Ziva walked into the kitchen to see the table already set with food and Tony looking out the sliding glass door in the back of the kitchen. She snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back.

"What the hell!" Tony yelled.

"Hey baby." Ziva whispered into his ear.

He smiled. "You know, I used to not like you sneaking up on me, but if it's done this way I don't think I'll mind as much."

Ziva chuckled and jumped down, "Good morning Tony." Ziva said, smiling.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good morning Zee-vah." He said and kissed her sweetly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I never pictured you as the affectionate type." Ziva stated, smiling up at him.

"I've never seen you smile this much in one morning." Tony said.

"I love you Tony." Ziva simply stated.

"I love you too Ziva, always. Now, are you ready to eat?" Tony said.

"Yes." Ziva said and Tony walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Toda, Tony."

"You're welcome."

As Tony and Ziva were eating, Tony brought up the conversation he had been thinking about when Ziva interrupted him. "Honey, since you do not have a house any more I was thinking you could move in with me. I mean, I know it's a three day old relationship, but I feel like it goes back a lot longer than that. To be honest, I have loved you for three and a half years, ever since I met you." Tony rambled and was about to continue before Ziva stopped him.

"Tony, wait." Tony stopped talking. "I think it is a great idea, and I have loved you just as long."

Tony grinned widely at the smoothness. "I figured I would have to argue with you."

"Hey, I am not complaining." Ziva said.

"Obviously."

Ziva rolled her eyes and asked Tony when they were leaving to go shopping.

"After we shower and get ready, I forgot to tell you earlier, we are meeting the team for lunch at twelve, and before you ask, Abby called me at 5 in the morning and asked me. She said her, Jenny, McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs are coming, and I don't know how Abby conned Gibbs into this one."

"What about dinner tonight?" Ziva asked.

"Reservations at eight at the Bastille." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

They took a shower, one which ran out of hot water because of the amazingly long time they were in there together, and got ready. But, they still hadn't left because Ziva was still in the bathroom straitening her hair, and didn't even have clothes on yet.

"Hurry Ziva! It's already 11, we'll be late."

"Shut up Tony." Ziva said walked out in a towel, hair straitened and pulled half back to keep it out of her face.

"Did I ever tell you I like your hair best that way? I mean, I like it any way, but this way it's all shiny and smooth."

Ziva smiled and pulled on some clothes. "Let's go Tony, we have thirty minutes, the restaurant is only 10 minutes away." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony said and took Ziva's hand to leave.


	6. Breakfast, Lunch, and Shopping

Ziva and Tony walked into the restaurant to find the whole team already there. They approached the table. But, before they could sit down, they were attacked by Abby.

"Abs! Calm down!" Tony said, voice a bit muffled by Abby's choke hold.

"Abby, please do not suffocate Tony." Ziva said and tapped Abby's shoulder.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled and hugged Ziva tighter than she had Tony.

"Abs, Ziva can't breath." Gibbs pointed out and Abby jumped off her.

"Sorry Ziva." Abby told her.

"It is okay Abby, but why are you so excited?" Ziva asked. Abby looked directly down at Tony and Ziva's entwined hands and rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Ziva said and sat down at the table with Tony and Ziva didn't much like their seating arrangements. Gibbs was in front of them and giving "the Gibbs stare".

"Jethro, you gave them permission, now leave them alone." Jenny whispered from beside Gibbs.

"Oh, I'm not mad at them. I'm just waiting for them to tell me how their sooooo sorry and stuff, I mean, we might as well get it over with." Gibbs said and shrugged.

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Boss, with all do respect, we weren't going to say anything like that. We're not sorry and see no reason to apologize." Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Good answer DiNozzo." Gibbs said and softened his features.

"What would you all like to drink?" A waitress asked from beside Jenny and Ziva at the end of the table. They had went out to eat enough to where they could do this no problem.

"Gibbs?" Jenny said.

"One coffee with creamer and sugar, one black coffee, one un-sweetened tea, two waters, a caf-pow, and one coffee with sugar." Gibbs said.

"Okay, I will be back with your drinks in a moment."

Later, after everybody ate and drank their fill and a lot of unimportant small talk, Ziva and Tony left to go shopping, and Abby offered to join them, but they politely declined.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked when they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Where ever you need to go." Tony said and they climbed into the car.

"Okay, I need a dress for tonight, clothes, underwear and socks, boots, tennis shoes, more weapons and pretty much everything else." Ziva said and nodded.

"Okay, don't you have your weapons at my house?"

"Not all the ones I need, most of them were lost in the fire." Ziva said.

"Okay, where do we get these weapons?" Tony asked, honestly not surprised.

"Most of them come from the Israeli embassy, so we will not get those, I will have my father send them over seas. But, some of them I can get at the navy yard."

"Okay. Let's go to the navy yard." Tony said and drove off towards NCIS.


	7. Special Agent Ziva David

When Ziva and Tony arrived at the naval yard, they headed to its supply store. **(I have no idea if there is really a supply store.)**

"Shalom." Ziva said to the civilian working the counter. "I need two serrated pocket knifes, a serrated edge boot knife, a set of throwing knives, a .32 caliber Beretta Model 70, two Swiss army knifes, two pairs of field work boots, and six packs ammunition for the Beretta." Ziva said.

"Okay." The man said and walked back into a supply space.

"Beretta Model 70?" Tony asked.

"We use it in Mossad." Ziva stated.

"I see." Tony said and the man walked back with many small boxes containing the various knives and gun.

"I need ID."

Ziva pulled out her NCIS and Mossad badges and her NCIS ID.

"Okay, and you sir. I can't let her buy anything without knowing who you are." He said.

Tony pulled out his badge and ID also and got approved by the man. "Okay, it comes to 456 dollars and 78 cents." The man said and Ziva pulled out her Visa.

"Ziva honey, that's a lot of money." Tony said and Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have a house bill any more and my car is paid off."

"Valid point, but still." Tony said.

"It's fine Tony." Ziva said and kissed him.

"Okay Ziva, but I get to pay for half of your clothes and the dress." Tony said sternly.

"If it makes you happy Tony." Ziva said and rolled her eyes.

"Good." Tony said and grabbed half the boxes. They dumped their boxes in the trunk and Ziva and Tony climbed in the car.

"Where to now?" Tony said.

"Well, it's not easy to find cargo pants for women in DC and I am too little to fit in men's. So, I am going to call my dad and have him send the cargo pants I buy there and my weapons over night secured express." Ziva said.

"You do that." Tony said and rolled down the windows while they were still just sitting in the parking lot.

Ziva picked up her phone and dialed a long number, "Shalom, papa." Ziva explained the whole situation, including her and Tony, and asked her father to send everything.

"Thank you papa." Ziva said and hung up.

"Is he sending it?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said, strangely over-joyed.

"Ummm… okay, how did he react to us?" Tony continued.

"About like Gibbs, except for the pregnant part. But, he also offered to let me be a full time NCIS agent." She said.

Tony eyes popped, "What did you say?"

"Yes, of course Tony! He is sending the papers to Jenny's office now, and she will sign them Monday." Ziva said, excited.

"Oh! This is great!" Tony said, very excited.

"Yes, Tony it is. But, let's go." Ziva said and settled down, but still smiling.

"Okay." Tony said and started his car, still smiling hugely like Ziva. "Where to?"


	8. Hawaii

After Tony had bought all Ziva's other clothes, besides her cargo pants, and her dress, Tony and Ziva were headed home.

When they got there at 4:00, they both changed into comfortable clothes and Tony sat down in the armchair and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at him and sat down on the couch.

Tony shook his head, "No come here." Tony said.

Ziva stood up in front of Tony and he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She said and turned her head to kiss him.

"Ziva, I have an idea. Let's skip dinner tonight and just relax at home." Tony said when they separated.

"I like that idea Tony." Ziva said and leaned back down to kiss him. But, the situation got a bit carried away and they ended up naked on the couch an hour and a half later.

"Baby, I have another idea. How does Hawaii sound?" Tony suggested. "We both have around 3 months sick time built up, so we could leave Monday and stay gone for 2 weeks."

"I would love to go Tony." Ziva said and smiled.

"Great, and better yet, we could leave today. Pack right now, tell Jenny, and leave. I mean, you have shorts and jeans you could take so you don't need the clothes your dad is sending." Tony whispered.

"I agree, let's pack." Ziva said and jumped up.

"Okay." Tony said and headed to the bedroom where they could pack.

________________________________________________________________________

About two and a half hours later when Tony and Ziva had thrown everything in the suitcases that they needed and called Jenny, they were off on the private jet that she somehow managed to pull for them.

"Oh, Hawaii. It's going to be so fun. We can surf, swim in the pool at our **five star hotel** that Jenny also somehow got for us, get in shark cages, have sex, and all that fun stuff!" Tony said while plan got ready to take off.

Ziva laughed, "All those things will be very fun Tony."

"I know! I'm so excited!" Tony said.

"Okay, well, let's sleep so we'll have energy when we get there." Ziva said as the plane took off. "We have about 9 hours."

Tony nodded and laid down with Ziva on the couch. They both quickly fell asleep, so that the only sounds were the hum of the plane and gentle snores.


	9. The Seductive Soaking Tub

"Sir, Mr. DiNozzo? We're in Hawaii." The pilot said. Tony jumped up, pushing Ziva off the couch.

"Oh, baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Tony said and picked Ziva up off the ground.

"You better be." Ziva said menecingly and stood at his side.

He smiled apologetically. "Ziva, we're here." Tony grabbed his and Ziva's bags and carried them off the plane.

"We can rent a convertible if you want to, that way we do not have to call taxi's or walk." Ziva said.

"Good idea, sweet cheeks." Tony said and walked over to the rental booth.

"Would you all happen to have a Porsche 911 Turbo Convertible?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sir. We do, one in canary yellow or one in silver." The woman said.

"Okay, well," Tony looked at the woman's name tag. "Mary, we want the yellow Porsche."

"Okay sir, sign here on this contract and pay us, and you'll have it."

Tony did as she said and they received the car. It was a beautiful car, fast and smooth. But, all Tony's dreams of driving it were shattered when Ziva took the keys and slipped into the driver's side.

"I am driving." She said and put the keys in the ignition.

Tony huffed and put the suitcases in the back of the car. He climbed in the passenger seat and Ziva was about to slam on the gas.

"Wait, don't go yet." Tony said. "I'm not prepared." He pulled on the seatbelt, took a tight hold of the side of the car, and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Okay, I'm ready." Tony said and Ziva slammed the gas pedal. Tony closed his eyes, but five minutes later, Ziva kissed him lightly to make him open them.

"Tony, we are at the hotel."

"But, Ziva, the hotel was 30 min. away from the airport. Not 5." Tony stuttered and climbed out of the passenger's seat. Ziva handed him a bag, but Tony grabbed the other too.

"I'll get both." He said and walked into the doors of the hotel.

"Welcome to the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Name?" The lady asked when they reached the check-in desk. **(You have to look up their hotel. It's freakin' amazing. Type in ****. You have to see it!)**"DiNozzo." Tony said and she looked at something on her computer.

"Looks like your name is not in here sir." The woman said, then Tony thought.

"Try Shepard."

"Oh, okay. Looks like you have the **Kamehameha Suite**. Here's a pamphlet about it, and it's on the top floor. Here's your keys." She said and handed them to Ziva.

"Toda." Ziva said and they walked to the elevator. "This pamphlet says, Masterful touches of red and yellow – colors of the Hawaiian monarchy - greet you at the door of the hotel's majestic Kamehameha Suite. Step into this captivating space and breathe in the essence of native Polynesia. Tropical wood floors of koa and teak leads a path to a rich residential living room ornamented with authentic implements and Hawaiian art. Double doors open to a palatial 26' x 38' lanai with an unrivaled view of Diamond Head crater, Waikiki Beach and the sparkling Pacific Ocean. The cloaked interior lanai area is the dramatic setting for outdoor dining highlighted with elements of the sun and fire. A romantic epicurean experience awaits you here. The master bedroom features a regal four-poster bed with the signature Luxury Collection bedding and modern Hawaiian quilt. The master bath offers luxurious spa amenities and a seductive soaking tub that looks out over the lanai with a view of the ocean. A sitting area adjoins the master bath and master bedroom, providing an alluring retreat for private reverie or intimate dining. The pinnacle of life's most rare and enriching romance begins in the Kamehameha Suite."

"I think it's loaded." Tony said as the elevator door opened to the top floor. They walked to their room and Ziva opened the door.

"Ummm… Tony, it wasn't loaded." Ziva said and Tony dropped the bags at the door.

"You want to put the "seductive soaking tub" to good use?" Tony said, using the words from the pamphlet. He leaned down and kissed Ziva slowly.

"Why not?" Ziva said and jumped on Tony's waist. He carried her to the bathroom and started running water, all the while kissing the Ziva.


	10. I Hate The Ocean

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Tony asked as he wrapped a towel around Ziva and hugged her from behind.

"Sure." Ziva said and walked over to where their luggage was.

"Which one?" She asked and pulled out a purple and white flower bikini and a blue and white striped bikini.

"Purple and white." Tony said and pulled out a pair of blue and white plaid swim trunks.

Ziva nodded and dropped her towel to put it on. Tony did the same and pulled on his trunks and a white t-shirt. Ziva pulled out a pair of white shorts a purple ribbed tank top to wear over her bathing suit.

"I'm going to grab towels." Tony said and walked back into the bathroom. When he came out Ziva was waiting by the door with her and Tony's sunglasses in hand.

"Here." She said and handed them to him.

"Thanks baby. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva said and they walked out the door.

As Tony and Ziva walked the short distance to the beach they saw many odd shops that they had never seen in DC.

"Tony! Look." Ziva said and pulled him towards a white gold ring with inlayed diamond twisting around the band and a simple diamond on top. It was in a store window.

"It's beautiful Ziva." Tony said and he glanced at the sign above the store's door. Open until 10. Tony stored that in his head and they continued walking.

When they reached the beach Tony laid out the two towels in a relatively empty spot and pulled off his t-shirt before he sat down. Ziva pulled off her shorts and tank top and ended up sitting in Tony's lap, again, and leaving the other towel abandoned for now.

"You want me to tech you how to surf?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva said.

"Fine. Do you want to get in the water?"

"Sure." Ziva said and she stood up. Tony stood up with her and they walked out into the water. It was perfect. They walked into to about their waists and stopped. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her slowly and it continued like that. They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they didn't even notice the big wave over their heads. It hit them hard and they were pushed under. When they came back up, they were both spitting water.

"I hate the ocean." Ziva said and trudged out of the water, Tony followed.

"Here honey." Tony said and he wrapped a towel around her. He sat down and laughed. Ziva looked down at him angrily and Tony pulled her down into his lap.

"Baby, calm down. I love you." Tony said and she listened. Ziva laid her head on his shoulder and whispered I love you back to him. They stayed there until the sun set, then they both stood up and headed towards the hotel, where they took a shower and slept soundly until morning.


	11. Sick

Ziva woke up in the gigantic bed beside Tony to a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She ripped herself out of Tony's arms and ran to the bathroom, Tony right behind her. She emptied her stomach into the toilet while Tony rubbed circles on her back and held her hair. When Ziva was done, she laid back into Tony's chest and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I do not know, but I do not feel well." Ziva said and buried her face in Tony's neck.

"It'll be okay, I love you." Tony whispered in her ear and Ziva nodded. Tony slipped Ziva off his lap then stood up and picked her up.

"Tony, you do not have to carry me." Ziva said.

"Oh well, I am anyways." Tony said and placed her in the bed. He covered her up and went to order food. When he walked back in the room Ziva was laying awake in the bed, balled up under the covers.

"Tony, I am cold." Ziva said and Tony went and got an extra blanket and draped it over her. He climbed in the bed behind her and pulled her to his chest.

"I don't know why your cold, Ziva honey. Your body is 100 degrees, you're going to a doctor." Tony said and Ziva nodded. So, Tony stood up and walked downstairs to the check-in desk.

"Is there any doctors close to the hotel?" He asked when he was in front of the woman behind the desk.

"The hotel has a concierge doctor." She said.

"Okay, can you call him and have him come up to room 249?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir." She said and picked up the phone. Tony walked back to the elevator and went back to their room. He saw the food that was left out side the room and put it inside and walked to the bedroom. Ziva was sleeping, and she was scaring him. She looked like hell, she had bags under her eyes, even though she slept all night and was very pale. Tony tore his eyes away from Ziva and walked to the door when somebody knocked on it.

"Hello. I'm Mark Lawson, the concierge doctor. You can call me Mark. This is my associate, Leah Carter." A man in his mid-30's said and Tony allowed him to walk in. Leah batted her eyelashes at him and looked him up and down. Tony grimaced.

"She's through here." Tony said and led them to the bedroom.

"Okay, could you wake her?" Mark said.

"Ziva, baby? You have to wake up." Tony said and shook Ziva's shoulder gently.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asked weakly and sat up.

"A concierge doctor is here to see you." Tony said and he pulled her onto his lap on the bed. Mark's associate or assistant as Tony would call her, Leah, looked disgusted when Tony pulled Ziva into his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Ziva, I'm Mark. What's wrong?" Mark asked Ziva, while taking her tempature.

Ziva didn't answer right away, so Tony answered for her. "She's very weak, obviously has a fever, and is nauseated, and she was cold earlier." Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Okay, her tempature is 102.4, so I'm pretty sure she has the flu. Can you breath in for me Ziva?" Mark asked, holding a stethoscope to her back.

"Okay, again." Mark said, moving the stethoscope. "Okay, she has crackling in her lungs. So, she defiantly has the flu. She needs a lot of rest, fluids, and I'll give her this." Mark said and Leah put a medication bottle in his hand.

"She should be better in about a week if she does everything we say." Leah said, being a bit snotty, and her and Mark left.

"Ziva, you okay? Do you need anything?" Tony asked.

"Water." Ziva said and Tony let her lay down. He walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and opened the pill bottle and pulled one out.

"Here baby." Tony said, only to find Ziva asleep. He smiled and laid both on the bedside table. Tony walked into the sitting room and made a plate of food and sat down to watct TV. He checked on Ziva every few hours.


	12. Buying the Ring

Ziva had been asleep for 5 hours, and Tony was worried. So, he walked into the bedroom and lay down behind her and pulled her to him, it made Tony feel better if he was close to her. He dozed himself, waiting for her to wake up. She did, around thirty minutes later, while he was asleep.

"Tony." Ziva said weakly. Tony's eyes snapped open.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" He said and stroked her face slowly.

"Horrible." She said. "Hand me that water."

Tony grabbed the pill and water and handed both to her, the water bottle open.

"You have to take that. Doctor's orders." Tony said and she swallowed the pill and some water.

"Thank you Tony. I love you." Ziva said and she snuggled against his chest.

"I love you too." Tony said and kissed the top of her head. It wasn't long until he heard soft snores again. He glanced at the clock, 9:00. Tony had just enough time to run and buy Ziva's ring. He slipped out of Ziva's grip and ran to the Porsche, not caring that he only had on plaid flannel pajama pants and an unzipped jacket with no shirt. He jumped in and drove to the jewelry store quickly.

"Hello, I need to buy this ring." Tony said and pointed at the ring.

"Good choice sir. Do you want it inscribed? We have ones stocked that have yours forever, Always, and Yours Always."

"Yes, I want yours forever." Tony said and the man grabbed a ring out. Tony paid and left the store. He drove home quickly, worried about Ziva. When he got there he stored the ring box in his suitcase and saw that Ziva was lying awake on the bed.

"Hey baby." Tony said and sat down beside her.

"Tony, can we go sit on the deck?" Ziva asked.

"Sure we can." Tony said and lifted Ziva easily and grabbed a thin fleece from the closet to cover her from the night air.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said when he sat down in the reclining chair with her in his lap.

"No problem honey." Tony said and laid his head back; eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around Ziva. She laid her head in his chest and closed her eyes. They fell asleep there and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Tony woke up to find Ziva still sleeping on his lap. He smiled and carried her to the bedroom, where his back wouldn't be pressing against the hard chair. He kissed her forehead and lay down beside her, playing with her hair. Tony stayed like that until she woke up around an hour later.

"Good morning. Are you hungry? You need to eat, you're already skinny enough." Tony said.

"I think I could keep some eggs down." Ziva said hoarsely and Tony walked out of the bedroom, ordered food, and grabbed medicine for Ziva. She took it and Tony answered the door when the food was up.

"Here baby." Tony said and handed her a plate of eggs, he himself eating eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Thank you." Ziva said and started eating. She managed to keep it down, but not all too easily. Her stomach churned and Tony rubbed her back for her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You okay?" Tony asked when she relaxed a bit.

"I think the worse has passed." Ziva said. Tony kissed her forehead softly and pulled her to his chest.

"The doctor said it's only supposed to last for the next few days, and it's only Tuesday. So, we'll have next week to have fun, and for now I'll take care of you."

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said and snuggled against Tony to keep warm.

"Of course. Are you cold?" Tony said, noticing her pushing closer into his chest.

"A little bit." Ziva said and Tony stood up and walked to the thermostat. It was already 72 degrees in the room, and it was 92 outside. He was sweating, but Ziva was cold, so Tony turned the heat up five degrees and went back to lay with Ziva.

"I turned the heat up." Tony said and wrapped his arms around Ziva.

"Thank you."

"Anything to help you, Ziva. I love you." Tony said and kissed her lips lightly.

"Tony, I love you too, but you will get sick if you do that." Ziva said.

"Do you think I care? I rather be sick then not be able to kiss you." Tony said and kissed her again, this time more strongly, just to prove his point. Ziva smiled and returned the kiss. Tony smiled back and Ziva laid her head on the pillow, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Tony said and pushed back her hair out of her eyes. Ziva nodded and closed her eyes.

"Good night Tony."

"It's not night Ziva."

"Oh well." She said and snuggled into Tony's chest. Tony grinned and rubbed Ziva's back slowly.


	13. Ziva's Son

Tony was packing his and Ziva's bags. Ziva was still sick, even after a week, and when Tony had called the doctor back to check her he said that it was common for the nausous-ness to last longer than the whole illness and to make her keep taking the medicine. He gave Tony two bottles, just in case, and Tony decided to head back to D.C., on Ziva's orders. Ziva really wasn't fit to go with her puking every five minutes, but she insisted that they go back. He was finally suckered into it and they were on a 4:30 flight back. Just as Tony and Ziva were about to leave, Ziva's phone rang.

"David." Ziva said in a hoarse, dry voice.

"Ziva?" Eli David said into the phone.

"Papa, what is wrong?" Ziva said, a bit more alert.

"Ziva, Josiah and Chalese are dead. They were killed in a suicide bombing in a supermarket staged by Hamas, Jeramiah was with the babysitter. You have to come get him and bring him to America with you."

Ziva hung up, saying nothing to her father and dropped her phone.

"Ziva honey, what's wrong?" Tony asked, scared.

"Tony, we have to go to Israel." Ziva said.

"Why?"

"My son, his adoptive parents just died." Ziva said, hiding her emotions.

"Ziva, what are you talking about?" Tony said, very confused.

"I have a son, he is four years old and his name is Jeramiah Michael David. I gave birth to him just before I came to America four years ago."

Tony was outraged that she didn't tell him, but he stood there, keeping his rage under control.

"How?" Tony asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I… I was on an undercover mission in Mossad, and I was beaten and…. and raped. Jeramiah was conceived then, but…" Ziva said and broke down into tears.

Tony was no longer angry. He ran over to Ziva and sat down beside her, pulling her in his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and Tony ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

"Hey, baby. It's okay, you don't have to say anything else right now." Tony said, but Ziva started talking anyways.

"No, I do. My father wants him to come to America with me. Jeramiah will have to live with us. He knows me, I used to visit him before I came to America, and I did when I traveled back there for vacations." Ziva said, still crying silently.

"Okay, I'll get to know Jeramiah. He'll be like my own son." Tony said and Ziva smiled.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said and kissed him.

"I love you and Ziva, I think there's no better time to ask this." Tony said and pulled the engagement ring from his pocket, where he had been keeping it. He got down on one knee.

"Ziva, I love you, more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" Tony said and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I will Tony." Ziva said and Tony stood up. Ziva jumped on him after he placed the ring on her finger. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, hugging him strongly. Ziva didn't like when Abby or anybody else hugged her, but she loved when Tony did.

"I love you." Tony whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Ziva said. "But, we have to get to Israel. Can you get the tickets transferred?"

"Better yet, I'll call Jenny and explain everything. She'll understand and she can get a privet jet in a matter of five minutes." Tony said and Ziva nodded, so Tony called Jenny and explained. Jenny did get them a privet jet, that was in fact already in Hawaii, at the airport. So, Tony and Ziva left right then and headed off to Israel.


	14. Meeting Jeramiah

Ziva and Tony stepped off the jet after 20 hours onto the grounds of Israel. Jeramiah and Eli David were there waiting for them.

"Can Jeramiah speak English?" Tony asked before approaching them.

"Yes, Josiah and Chalese taught him." Ziva said.

"Good." Tony said and Tony and Ziva walked up to Eli and Jeramiah.

"Ima!" Tony heard a small voice yell. Ziva held out her arms and Jeramiah came running into them. Ziva squatted down to his level and whispered into his ear.

"Hello my sweet baby. I want you meet somebody." Ziva said and stood up, Jeramiah in her arms.

"This is Tony, he is my fiancée. He will be your new dad." Ziva said and walked over to her father with Tony.

"Do I have to call him aba?" Jeramiah asked in perfect English, except for the one Hebrew word.

"Not if you do not want to." Ziva said.

"I do not mind." Jeramiah said and looked at Tony. "Shalom Aba."

"Shalom Jeramiah." Tony said and took Jeramiah from Ziva. "You speak very good English, actually you speak very good for your age period."

"Toda." Jeramiah said. "Aba, I am sleepy."

"Go to sleep. I'll carry you." Tony said and Jeramiah laid his head on Tony's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

"So, I hear you are marrying my daughter." Eli said.

"Yes sir, Director David."

"Call me Eli, and make sure you be good to her and Jeramiah." He said and eyed Tony with a stare that could beat Gibbs.

"I will, I love her and Jeramiah too, even in the short time I've known him." Tony said sincerely, and this seemed to satisfy Eli David.

"Okay, now, I'll let you all be going, I don't want a long drawn out meeting. This is Jeramiah's suit case and car seat. I expect to be informed about the wedding." Eli said.

"Yes, sir. Goodbye Eli." Tony said and Ziva said her goodbyes to her father, and then they got back on the jet, Eli helping Ziva to load everything since Tony had Jeramiah.

"Ziva, you look like hell. Take a nap on the couch." Tony said when she was done loading and they had taken off. He pointed to the couch.

"No, I have to stay up with Jeramiah." Ziva said and Tony contradicted.

"If he took to me that fast, I think he'll be okay. I'll take care of him, get some sleep." Tony said and sat down in a chair, Jeramiah draped across his lap. Ziva gave in.

"Good night Tony." Ziva said and kissed him lightly.

"Good night baby." Tony said and Ziva laid down. As soon as she got comfortable, she was out, and of course, Jeramiah had to wake up a couple of hours later when Ziva was still asleep. Tony was a bit scared that Jeramiah wouldn't like him.

"Aba, where's Ima." Jeramiah asked, still laying down and rubbing his eyes.

"She's sleeping buddy. She'll be up in a little while." Tony said and Jeramiah nodded.

"You want to play a game?" He asked and Jeramiah nodded eagerly after sitting up quickly.

"Okay, what about hide and seek. We just have to be really careful not to break anything on the jet and to be quiet so we don't wake Ima." Tony said. Jeramiah nodded and smiled a bright smile.

"Okay then, let's go." Tony said and they both stood up. "You hide first, but be really careful not to get hurt, because I would be hurt by Ima if you got hurt." Tony said and Jeramiah giggled quietly. He ran and Tony counted to thirty.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Tony whispered. He could hear Jeramiah giggling behind the door to the jet's cabin. But, before he could get to the door, Jeramiah jumped on Tony and Tony collapsed onto his back.

"I got you!" Jeramiah said excitedly and grinned.

"You did, did you?" Tony asked and started tickling Jeramiah. Soon he was laughing so hard he was on the ground. All the noise woke Ziva and she sat up to find Tony and Jeramiah on the floor in front of her, both so laughing hard their chests were heaving. She smiled, she had a feeling Tony would make a great father to Jeramiah.

Tony saw Ziva sitting up on the couch out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. We didn't mean to wake you." Tony said.

"It is fine Tony." She said and Tony picked Jeramiah up off the floor and carried him over to the couch and picked up Ziva's feet to where he could sit under them. Jeramiah scurried up to his mother on the couch and laid his head on her chest. Ziva kissed the top of his head and muttered something to him in Hebrew.

"Come here." Tony said and Ziva scooted over to him with Jeramiah, who was now asleep again after playing so hard with Tony for the past few hours. She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her and Jeramiah and kissed her forehead.

"Ziva, do you think there is any possibility you could be pregnant? I mean, you have been sick for a while." Tony asked.

"I never actually thought of that possibility. But, I guess it is possible." Ziva said and shrugged her shoulders.

"We could see when we get home in a few hours." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"You probably need to sleep, Tony. You haven't in at least two days, and you still have about ten hours to sleep." Ziva said and Tony yawned to prove her point.

"I wonder if this couch has a bed in it? Stand up for a minute." Tony said and he looked under the couch cushions.

"Yes!" Tony said and pulled out the bed, which had been folded in with blankets. And Tony wasn't worried about pillows.

"You want to lay with me." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"I could probably sleep for a few more hours, and Jeramiah is already asleep." Ziva said laid down with their son, Tony behind her with his arms around her and Jeramiah.

"What are we going to do about his room? I only have one extra room, and you could be pregnant." Tony said before closing his eyes.

"We can look for a house." Ziva said and closed her eyes at the same time Tony did. She felt him nod and then felt the steady breaths after he fell asleep on her ear. This soothed her to sleep and they all slept for most of the ride back to DC.


	15. Introductions

Ziva was sitting down in one of the chairs beside the couch, watching Tony and her son sleep. Tony's arms were wrapped around Jeramiah protectively. She found it sweet, and she didn't want to wake them up but she had to. The pilot just told them that they would be landing in ten minutes. Ziva and Tony had decided that they would change clothes on the jet and go to NCIS so Gibbs and everybody, including Jenny, could meet Jeramiah.

Ziva stood up and grabbed Jeramiah gently. She decided to let him sleep, but before she could wake Tony she remembered something. They wouldn't have a car to get anywhere and they couldn't rent one again. Ziva picked up her phone and dialed Jenny's number.

"Jenny, we need a car at the airport. We are about to land." Ziva said when she answered.

"Okay. I'll send Gibbs." Jenny said and hung up before Ziva could thank her. Ziva then walked over to Tony.

"Hey, baby. You have to get up and change." Ziva said to Tony, shaking his shoulder, and sat down on the bed with the now awake Jeramiah. Tony didn't respond.

"Hey Jeramiah, you want to wake Tony for me?" Ziva asked and Jeramiah nodded rapidly. Ziva let him go and he jumped onto Tony's chest.

"Aba!" Jeramiah yelled and Tony sat up quickly.

"He is up, Ima." Jeramiah said when he saw Tony sitting up.

"Thank you Jeramiah." Ziva said and Jeramiah climbed into Tony's lap.

"Hey buddy." Tony said and Jeramiah wrapped his arms around Tony's neck in a big hug and Tony grinned at Ziva. Ziva grinned back happily.

"Tony, we have to get changed. Gibbs is coming to pick us up." Ziva said, just as the plane landed. Tony nodded and walked over to the suitcases. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a NCIS t-shirt for himself and a pair of jeans, underwear, and a plain navy blue hoodie for Jeramiah. Ziva grabbed clothes for herself and Tony changed quickly while she did so, and then changed Jeramiah while she dressed.

"Okay buddy, you ready to go?" Tony asked and Jeramiah nodded.

"Yes Aba."

"Okay, go to Ima so I can carry the bags." Tony said and managed to carry all three bags and the car seat from the plane. When they were off, they immediately saw Gibbs and he walked over to them.

"Need some help Tony?" Gibbs asked and he nodded. So Gibbs took the car seat and went and buckled it in the car and took Jeramiah from Ziva so she could help Tony load the bags in the trunk.

"So, Jeramiah, I'm your Uncle Gibbs. You want to go meet your Aunt Abby, Aunt Jenny, Grandpa Ducky, and Uncle Tim?" Gibbs said as he buckled Jeramiah in.

"Yes." Jeramiah said and Ziva climbed in the back beside Jeramiah and put the hand with her ring on Jeramiah's leg.

"I take it Tony proposed." Gibbs said, noticing the ring on her hand.

"Yes Gibbs, he did." Ziva said. Gibbs smiled.

"Aba, I want you back her with me and Ima." Jeramiah said to Tony as he climbed in the front.

"You heard him Aba, in the back." Gibbs said and Tony smiled and went around to where he was in the back.

"Thank you." Jeramiah said, and in a matter of minutes, Tony, Ziva, Jeramiah, and Gibbs were back at headquarters. They were greeted in the bullpen by McGee, a bouncing Abby, Ducky, and Jenny.

"Shalom everybody, this is Jeramiah, my son, and now Tony's son too." Ziva said, holding up her hand that held the ring. Abby squealed and jumped up and down. But, she calmed down when Ziva started introducing everybody to Jeramiah.

"Jeramiah, this is your Aunt Jenny." Ziva said.

"Hello Jeramiah." Jenny said and smiled. Jeramiah smiled back brightly and said hello. Ziva then went to Abby.

"This is your Aunt Abby." Ziva said.

"Hello Jeramiah! I have some presents for you? You want to see them?" Abby said. Jeramiah nodded eagerly. Abby pulled out a toddler sized NCIS t-shirt and a child's size caf-pow. Jeramiah took an experimental sip out of the cup and his eyes lit up.

"Thank you Aunt Abby!" He said excitedly.

"Your welcome, can I hold you?" Abby said and Jeramiah nodded and reached for Abby. So, Abby followed Ziva so she could introduce McGee.

"This is your Uncle Tim." Ziva said and McGee introduced himself. Ziva went to Ducky.

"This is your Grandpa Ducky." Ziva said and Ducky looked at Jeramiah.

"Jeramiah, I think you have something in your ear." Ducky said and pulled a quarter out from behind his ear. Jeramiah giggled.

"Grandpa Ducky, how did you do that?" Jeramiah asked.

"Magic, my dear child." Ducky said and he giggled again. Jeramiah then reached for Tony.

"Aba, I'm hungry." He said and Tony pulled a bag of chips from his desk drawer. He sat down Jeramiah in his chair at his desk and opened the bag of chips for him and gave him the caf-pow gift from Abby.

"Toda." Jeramiah said and started eating. Tony walked over to Ziva and the team and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist.

"Aba, huh?" Abby said and Tony grinned.

"Yea." Tony said.

"You like it don't you?" McGee asked.

"Like what, McGoogle?"

"The idea of being a dad." McGee said and smiled. Tony nodded and kissed Ziva lightly.

"Keep it out of the office, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Got it, boss!" Tony said and Ziva pulled both Abby and Tony over to the side.

"Abby, I need blood work done. I think I might be pregnant, you have to keep it a secret until we're sure though." Ziva said quietly. Abby nodded and told Ziva to come down to the lab whenever she was ready.


	16. Mater and Lightning McQueen

After Abby had agreed to keep their secret and everybody except the team had left, Tony walked over to his desk.

"Would you like to go see Abby's lab?" Tony asked Jeramiah. He nodded, unable to talk through his mouthful of barbecue chips.

"Hey Gibbs, Ziva and I are going to take Jeramiah down to see Abby's lab." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"You all can take the rest of the day off." Gibb said and Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator, each holding one of Jeramiah's hands. When they arrived in the lab, Ziva walked over to Abby, who had a blood sample kit ready.

"Ready Ziva?" Abby asked. Ziva nodded and pulled up her sleeve.

"Ima, what is Aunt Abby doing to you?" Jeramiah asked when he saw Abby pushing the needle into Ziva's arms.

"She is drawing blood." Ziva answered him.

"Why?" He said and Tony picked him up.

Abby pulled the needle out of Ziva's arm and Ziva walked over to where Tony was holding Jeramiah.

"Because Jeramiah, I may be having a baby." Ziva said and smiled slightly. Jeramiah nodded.

"Can you have a boy?" He asked and Ziva chuckled.

"That is not up to me." Ziva said and took her son from Tony.

"Abby, can you call us when the blood is done. Gibbs said we could take the rest of the day off, so I am going to go buy Jeramiah a bed and toys and stuff like that for his room.

"Yes, I'll call you. But, Ziva, can we start planning the wedding soon?" Abby said and Ziva nodded.

"Thank you, Ziva. Good bye Jeramiah." Abby said and gave her new buddy a hug.

"Bye Abby!" Jeramiah said brightly and Tony carried Jeramiah out, holding Ziva's hand with his free one.

"So, Jeramiah, how do you want your room to be done?" Tony asked.

"I want blue walls and I want Lightning McQueen in my room!" Jeramiah said quickly, already knowing his answer.

"Tony, you know we will have to buy a house before painting his room." Ziva said.

"Ummm… Ziva, I kinda forgot to tell you this. When you were sleeping on the jet, I talked to your father on the phone. He got us a house; it's about five blocks away from Gibbs's house." Tony said.

"How did he get it so fast?" Ziva said.

"I have no idea, but he also said all your weapons and clothes were at my apartment and that he already has safes and hide away places throughout the new house."

"This is good, when are we moving in?" Ziva asked, climbing into Ziva's car, which had been left at NCIS before they left for Hawaii.

"Tomorrow if you want." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"How did Jeramiah's car seat get in here Tony?" Ziva said when she saw it.

"Jenny probably." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"Alright, we're off." Tony said and started driving.

"To where, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Toys 'R Us, they have all the good little kid stuff." Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva said, wondering how Tony knew what was in Toys 'R Us.

"Jenny said that Jeramiah could stay in her office or in Abby's lab when we were working." Tony said as they drove.

"Good, I was kind of worried about that." Ziva said and then they pulled into the parking lot for Toys 'R Us.

"Come on Jeramiah. You ready to go in?" Ziva said and pulled her son out of his car seat.

"Yes!" He said and grabbed Ziva's hand and practically dragged her in.

"Can we look at toys?" Jeramiah asked when they got in.

"Of course." Tony said and Ziva picked him up and they headed to the multiple toy isles.

"I want this!" Jeramiah said when he saw the huge remote control car. Ziva was about to say that it cost too much but Tony stopped her.

"Okay buddy." Tony said and picked one up and put it in the buggy. Ziva smiled.

"Tony, you are a push over."

"I know." Tony said and smiled at her.

"Jeramiah needs two of these." Ziva said when she saw the mini fold up Cars cots.

"Good idea, he has to have a bed at NCIS. One for Jenny's office and one for Abby's lab." Tony said.

"Can I have one with Mater and one with Lightning McQueen?" Jeramiah asked. The cots had a choice of two characters, Mater the Tow truck or Lightning McQueen. Ziva nodded and Jeramiah smiled at her.


	17. I Get A Brother, I Get A Brother

Jeramiah had picked out a lot of toys, a buggie-full to be exact when Ziva decided it was time to go look for him a bed.

"Ima, Aba! I want this one!" Jeramiah yelled, Tony now carrying him and Ziva pushing the buggie. Jeramiah didn't want to walk because he couldn't see everything on the self when he walked because he was to short.

"Good choice, my man." Tony said and smiled at Jeramiah. He had picked out a red Ferrari like the one in Magnum P.I.

"So, can I get it?" Jeramiah asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Jeramiah yelled and Ziva's phone rang.

"Shalom, Abby."

"Ziva! You're pregnant!" Abby yelled into the phone. Ziva was instantly happy.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said and hung up.

"Tony, we might want to get a crib while we are here." Ziva said to Tony.

"You're pregnant?" Tony said, very excited. Ziva nodded her head.

"Jeramiah, Ima is having a baby." She said to Jeramiah.

"I get to have a little brother or sister?" Jeramiah asked.

"Yeah buddy!" Tony said and swung him around in the air, a little overjoyed.

"Let's go pay, and then we can go to the doctor to see how far along you are." Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva said and they each pushed a buggie up to the cashier. When they were done paying, they had the stuff taken in a truck to Tony's apartment because it wouldn't fit in Ziva's mini cooper and then went to the doctor.

"David!" The nurse called after thirty minutes of impatiently waiting.

"It is Dah-veed." Ziva corrected.

"Sorry, and who are these two?" The nurse asked.

"My fiancée and our son." Ziva said.

"Okay, come with me." The nurse said and Tony picked up Jeramiah and followed the nurse at a quick pace.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Tony said and Ziva hopped onto the bed. A few minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Alyssa Cameron; I'll be your OB/GYN."

"Hello, I am Ziva David; this is my fiancée Tony DiNozzo, and our son, Jeramiah."

"Okay, could you lay back for me and pull up your shirt?" Dr. Cameron asked. Ziva did as she was told and the doctor put some of that cold gel on Ziva's stomach.

"Okay, Ziva. It looks like you are five weeks along. I can also tell if it is a boy or girl. Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Tony said immediately.

"Okay, it is a boy."

Ziva was excited whether her baby was a boy or girl, as was Tony. But, Jeramiah was doing a happy dance.

"I get a brother, I get a brother!" Jeramiah sang and spun around on the floor. Ziva laughed and wiped the gook off her stomach, where she could now see a very small bump.

"Someone's excited." Tony said and kissed Ziva sweetly, but a bit too passionately for Jeramiah's liking.

"Ewww! Aba, stop!" He yelled and Tony chuckled.

"Fine." Tony said and picked Jeramiah up and carried him out, Ziva behind him.

"We have to work tomorrow Tony, we can't move in tomorrow." Ziva said when they climbed in the car.

"Oh yeah, we can the day after, Saturday. We can ask the team, Jenny, and Abs to help." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"We can't forget to pack Jeramiah a bag and bring his cots to work." Ziva said and Tony nodded.


	18. Nightmares

"You want to go to Children's Place. They have a lot of kid's clothes." Tony said when they were driving by the mall.

"That is fine." Ziva said and Tony turned into the mall. They walked to Children's Place and Jeramiah picked out a lot of clothes, with the help of Tony and Ziva.

"You will be the best dressed kid in school when you start going." Tony said when they walked back to he car and got in.

"Yes you will, and you do not have long. Your birthday is next month." Ziva said, but Jeramiah was asleep. She smiled and stored the clothes in the trunk and Tony drove home.

"Get Jeramiah, I will carry the bags in." Ziva said when they were out of the car. Tony grabbed Jeramiah and carried him in, Ziva following with the bags. Tony then carried the boxes in that contained Ziva's weapons and clothes, his unborn son's crib, and Jeramiah's bed and toys. He wouldn't let Ziva help. She was pregnant and she didn't need to do heavy lifting.

When Tony was done he walked in and sat beside Ziva on the couch.

"I put Jeramiah in our room."

"Okay. Now, I need to do something that Jeramiah wouldn't let me do." Tony said and kissed Ziva passionately. She kissed back and laid down on the couch, pulling Tony with her.

"Ima." Jeramiah said and walked into the living room in the middle of Tony and Ziva's make out session. Tony quickly climbed off Ziva and she sat up.

"What's wrong Jeramiah?"

"I had a nightmare." Jeramiah said and Ziva saw tears running down his face. She stood up and picked him up.

"It wasn't real, we are here now." Ziva said and Jeramiah buried his face in Ziva's shoulder and sobbed so hard his body was heaving. Ziva sat down.

"Hey baby, you will make yourself sick. How about we put some of your new pajamas on you? Then we will watch Cars." Ziva said and stroked his back slowly.

"O…okay." Jeramiah said, barely able to talk through his sobs. Even while he was crying, Tony thought Jeramiah looked just like Ziva while his face was next to her's, with his wavy coal black hair, his smile, his olive skin tone, and his deep brown eyes.

"Tony, could you get me some of those Cars pajamas we got at Children's Place?" Ziva asked, pointing at the bags beside the door. This pulled Tony from his trance and he walked over to the door and grabbed some of the PJ's out of the bag.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said and started to change Jeramiah. When she was done Tony put in the Cars DVD they had bought at Toys 'R Us. When he sat back down with the remote he stretched out on the couch and Ziva came and laid down beside him. Jeramiah was still sitting at the end of the couch.

"Come here buddy." Tony said and Jeramiah climbed onto Tony's lap and curled up into a ball against his chest. Ziva scooted up so her head would be high enough to see over Jeramiah's and Tony wrapped one arm around Ziva and the other around Jeramiah.

When the DVD menu came up Tony pushed play.

"Aba?" Jeramiah said half-way into the movie. His eyes were only half-open.

"Yea buddy?"

"I am cold." Tony grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over all three of them.

"Hey, Jeramiah, why don't you sleep? You will have to go to work with us tomorrow." Ziva said. Ziva had made sure to pack a bag with clothes, food, and juice before when Tony was bringing everything in the apartment and Tony got the cots out.

"I am scared to sleep." Jeramiah said and tears started rolling down his cheeks again. It killed both Tony and Ziva to see him cry. Tony gently pulled Jeramiah up higher on his chest and wrapped the arm that wasn't around Ziva tighter around him. Ziva rubbed his back and started singing something in Hebrew. Slowly after she started singing Jeramiah's tears faded and he fell into a peaceful sleep, and when Tony was sure he was sound asleep he pulled his arm out from under Ziva and carried his son to their bed. He then went back to the living room and sat beside Ziva again.

"So, where were we?" Tony said and glued his lips to Ziva's. They continued what they were doing before, but made sure to keep their clothes on. Here, they didn't have the privacy of their bedroom and Jeramiah could wake up again at any time. That's why Tony and Ziva couldn't wait to move into their new house, because both Jeramiah and Tony and Ziva would have their own rooms, and Tony and Ziva could do whatever they wanted. When they were finally done, Ziva and Tony went into the bedroom and changed into pajamas and then laid down and slept with their son.


	19. Baby Gibbs

At 5:30 Tony and Ziva's alarm went off. Ziva quickly switched it off so that it wouldn't wake Jeramiah and she shook Tony awake.

"I'm up." Tony said quietly and stood up.

"Okay, let's take a shower. Jeramiah will be fine." Ziva said and she walked into the bathroom. Tony followed and Tony and Ziva took a quick shower. Ziva straitened her hair and pulled on some khaki cargo pants and a green sweater and Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. It was 6:10 by the time they had that done, so they decided to go ahead and leave for work, even though it was Friday and they didn't have to be there until 7:30. Tony lifted Jeramiah off the bed and carried him, head cradled in the crook of Tony's arm and feet dangling off the other arm. Ziva carried Jeramiah's bag, her and Tony's work bag, and the cots out. Tony didn't notice how much she was carrying until he saw her putting it all in the back seat while he buckled Jeramiah.

"Ziva honey! You shouldn't carry all that stuff!" Tony said.

"It is fine Tony." Ziva said and Tony got in the car. Ziva followed after him.

"I still don't like it." Tony mumbled and Ziva kissed him lightly.

"I will not put our baby in danger." Ziva said and Tony started driving.

"I know you won't, and speaking of our baby, what do you want to name him?" Tony asked.

"I thought about Jacob for a first name and Elijah for a middle name." Ziva answered Tony.

"I was thinking Zachariah for a first and Jacob was my middle. But, I would like to use Jacob for the first and Zachariah for the middle now, since we both agree on Jacob." Tony said.

"I like it. So are we using Jacob Zachariah DiNozzo." Ziva said and Tony nodded.

"So, our name is set." Tony said as they pulled into the NCIS garage.

"Okay, I will get the bags and stuff, you get Jeramiah." Tony said and gave Ziva a stern look.

"Fine." Ziva said and gently pulled Jeramiah from his car seat. She let the scanner scan her eyes and Tony, Ziva, and Jeramiah got in the elevator. They were taken to the bull-pen, and no body was there. It was only 6:30, and people wouldn't start arriving for another hour or so.

"Let's take him up to Jenny, I saw her car outside." Ziva said and Tony sat down his and Ziva's bags and one of the cots and carried the rest upstairs.

"Hey Jen." Ziva said when they entered her office, Cynthia wasn't there yet.

"Hey Ziva."

"We bought Jeramiah a cot to sleep on." Tony said and he set it up in a corner. Ziva laid him down on it and sat down on Jenny's couch.

"Ziva, you don't look so good."

"She puked her guts out all last night." Tony said.

"Why? Are you sick?" Jenny said.

"No Jen, I am pregnant." Ziva said.

"Congrats, but how are you going to tell Gibbs?"

"No idea." Tony said.

"Well, how do you think Jethro would react if I told him I was pregnant?" Jenny asked, and she suddenly looked tired.

"Are you pregnant Jenny?" Ziva asked. Jenny didn't answer.

"Jenny, are you pregnant?" Ziva asked again.

"Yes." Jenny said.

"I am guessing by Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Yes." Jenny said again and tears started to fall. Tony got up and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. Ziva also stood and squeezed Jenny's shoulder reassuringly. Then, Gibbs walked in. When he saw Jenny crying he sat his coffee down quickly and rushed over to her. Tony let go of her and let Gibbs take over.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked and he wrapped his arms around her in a very un-Gibbs like gesture. Tony and Ziva backed into the corner where Jeramiah was sleeping.

Jethro, I'm pregnant." Jenny said and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jen, don't cry. It's okay, we'll get through this." Gibbs said and Jenny stopped crying.

"Really Jethro?"

"Of course Jen, you didn't think I'd leave you to take care of our child by yourself, did you?"

Jenny didn't say anything. Gibbs smiled a rare genuine smile at her. She smiled back and he stood up.

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said and nodded his head at them.

"Hey boss." Tony said.

"Jethro, Tony and Ziva have something to tell you."

"What, that Ziva's pregnant?" Gibbs said, no anger evident in his eyes or voice.

"How did you know, boss?" Tony asked.

"Abby accidently let it slip." Gibbs said and Tony looked scared.

"DiNozzo, I'm not mad, it was bound to happen." Gibbs said and Tony let out a breath he had been holding. Jeramiah woke up then.

"Ima, Aba?"

"Hey buddy." Tony said.

"Uncle Gibbs! Aunt Jen!" Jeramiah yelled when he saw Jenny and Gibbs and was instantly running towards Gibbs, who had one arm wrapped around Jenny's waist and resting on her abdomen. Jeramiah jumped on him and Gibbs got his hand up and off of Jenny just in time to catch him.

"Hey kiddo." Gibbs said and Jeramiah smiled at him.

"Hi Aunt Jen." Jeramiah said, looking away from Gibbs.

"Hello Jeramiah."

"Hey kiddo, Ima, Aba, and I have to go work. But, you get to stay up here with Aunt Jen and play." Gibbs said.

"Okay!" Jeramiah said excitedly and Gibbs let him down. Jeramiah rushed over to Ziva and she picked him up.

"Bye Ima, I'll see you later. I love you." He said and gave Ziva a big kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I love you too, my sweet baby." Ziva said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What about me?" Tony said. Jeramiah then reached for him and Tony took him.

"Bye Aba. I love you." Jeramiah said and gave Tony a kiss and hug.

"Bye buddy. I love you too." Tony said and sat him down.

"Alright, bye Jen. I love you." Gibbs said and kissed Jenny lightly and walked to her office door.

"I love you too, Jethro." Jenny said and Ziva winked at her and smiled as she walked out. Jenny smiled back.


	20. Undercover, Again

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs walked out of Jenny's office. They went and sat at there desks.

"Hey Probie!" Tony said, genuinely still happy about Ziva's pregnancy.

"Why are you so happy Tony?" McGee said, curious about his cheerful tone and big smile.

"Oh, because McGee I'm going to have a kid!" Tony said.

"Ummm… I've already met Jeramiah, Tony." McGee said, very confused.

"Sometime you are so naïve, McGee." Gibb said and shook his head.

"What do you mean boss?"

"Ziva's pregnant McGee!" Gibbs said.

McGee's face turned red, "Oh!"

"Yeah McVirgin, it took you long enough." Tony said and Ziva laughed and leaned back in her chair, with her feet on her desk. She gave McGee that look that scares him half to death.

"So McGee, how was your weekend?" She said and placed her hands behind her head. She was still giving him that look and Tony was sniggering at McGee's red, embarrassed and scared face.

"Wonderful, I'm going to see Abby now." McGee said and rushed past Ziva into the elevator. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony laughed and Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, I need you up here with Ziva and Tony." Jenny said into the phone.

"Okay Jen." Gibbs said and towards the stairs, waving his hand at Tony and Ziva to come with him. They rushed over to him and followed. They walked into Jenny's office, without being stopped by the now present Cynthia to find Jenny sitting at her desk with Jeramiah on her lap.

"Ziva, can you take Jeramiah down to Abby. We will start when you return." Jenny said. Ziva nodded and picked Jeramiah up and took him to Abby's lab quickly.

"Abby, watch Jermi…" Ziva said, but was cut short by the sight in front of her. McGee was kissing Abby, passionately at that.

"Ziva!" Abby said and pushed McGee away. "It's… it's not what it looks like."

"Abby, I understand. How do you think I got pregnant with Tony's son?" Ziva said and Abby smiled.

"It's a boy?" Abby said and started jumping up and down. Ziva nodded. "Pay up, Timmy."

Ziva laughed. "What are you going to name him?"

"Jacob Zachariah DiNozzo. But, I can not talk right now. I need you to watch Jeramiah."

"Okay." Abby said and took Jeramiah from Ziva.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said and walked out the door and into the elevator. She pushed the button to get back to Jen's office. When she got back Tony wrapped his arms around her and she saw Gibbs with his arm around Jenny. Ziva looked up at Tony's face.

"Apparently McGee and Abby were betting on our son's gender." Ziva said. Tony laughed and Jenny spoke.

"Okay, we have business to get to. You two have to go under cover again."

"Jen, I do not know if that is such a good idea. We have a son to take care of, and I want to make sure I do not put my unborn son in danger." Ziva said.

"Ziva, you are the best agents for the job, and the only ones I trust for this." Jenny said.

"What about Jeramiah?" Ziva said, still unsure.

"He will stay at my house, and Gibbs will be staying with us to insure safety and protection." Jenny said.

"What kind of protection, Jen?" Tony asked and smirked, mangling the comment in his mind to make it sound wrong.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled and reached across Jenny's desk and slapped him on the back of the head, making sure not to hit Ziva or Jenny in the process.

"Sorry boss." Tony mumbled.

"We will take the job if Tony is okay with it. What will we be doing?" Ziva said, ignoring Gibbs and Tony. Tony gave his approval and Jen started explaining.

"You will be going undercover as Alice and Officer David Coleman. They felt as if something was different about their neighbors and when they saw an RPG through the window they called NCIS. We found that their neighbors, Emma and PFC Liam Smith, are connected to the infamous Arabic arms dealer, Jamel Zamir; code name Lazarus. You will be living in the Coleman's house, and there is no telling how long this will take. The good thing is, if your stomach gets bigger in the time being, Alice Coleman is pregnant also, and about as far along as you. The neighbors have never met them, so they will not know your appearances. PFC Smith and his wife also have a son, Collin Smith, who is fourteen. He has no idea what his parents are in to." Jenny said.

"Okay, when will we start?" Tony said.

Jenny sighed, "Today. You can go say goodbye to Jeramiah and gather some clothes. I'll need a bag for Jeramiah."

"Okay." Ziva said and walked down to the elevator with Tony. When they stepped in, Tony hit the emergency switch.

"Tony, I am scared." Ziva said and tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"Don't be honey. We will both be okay. You got it? **Nothing **will happen." Tony said and wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her to his chest. She nodded and Tony flipped the elevator back on.

Ziva pulled away from him a bit, Tony's arms still wrapped around her back and placed her hand on his chest.

"Thank you Tony."

"For what Zee-vah?"

"For loving me and Jeramiah and most of all, for giving me my son." Ziva said and looked down at her stomach. Tony placed his hands on her stomach and kissed Ziva.

"There is no need to thank me." Tony said and Ziva smiled at him.

"Let's go see Jeramiah." She said and they walked out of the elevator.


	21. Turn The Cameras Off

Ziva and Tony had explained to Jeramiah that they would be leaving for a while, and that he would be staying with Jenny and Gibbs. He was surprisingly enthusiastic. Now, Ziva and Tony were helping McGee set up surveillance in their temporary house and on the outside so they could see the suspects' house. They had to do the outside discreetly, so they weren't noticed.

"We're set. We will be able to see and hear you at all times." McGee said when they finished the inside.

"Wonderful." Tony said sarcastically. "It will be just the six of us."

"Six?" McGee asked.

"Yeah Probie. You, Me, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, and Jenny." Tony said and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later." McGee said and walked out.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tony said and wrapped his arms around Ziva, kissing her neck.

"Not now DiNozzo. We don't want to see it." Gibbs said into Tony's ear wig.

"Then turn off the cameras." Tony said and continued kissing Ziva, but this time on the lips.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled into his ear.

"Boss, I'm busy." Tony said.

"Do you think I care? Stop, now!" Gibbs yelled, now very annoyed.

"C'mon Gibbs!" Tony said and Gibbs blew up.

"DiNozzo, you won't be alive to see that son of yours if you do not stop!" Gibbs yelled and Tony immediately stopped.

"Jethro, that was low." Jenny said, finally speaking up.

"It made him stop didn't it? What, you think I wouldn't like to be having sex with you right now?" Gibbs said and Jenny laughed.

"Gibbs, what do you want us to do?" Tony said, sighing.

"Nothing for tonight." Gibbs said.

"Then why did you stop him, Gibbs?" Ziva yelled.

"Because, David. I didn't want to see it." Gibbs said.

"Oh well." Ziva said and started kissing Tony again. Gibbs sighed and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop it. So, he took out his ear wig and watched Tony carry Ziva all the way up the stairs, then turned the camera off. They would get chewed out for it later when the case was over, and he had a feeling that his two best agents would get in done quickly.


	22. Jenny Gets Scary

Ziva woke up to find Tony staring at her face and his hands resting on her bare stomach.

"We are in trouble." Ziva said and Tony nodded.

"But, oddly, I don't really care." Tony said and kissed Ziva lightly and sweetly. It soon turned into a very passionate kiss, but unluckily they had left their ear wigs last night.

"Not again DiNozzo." Jenny said into their ears.

"Oh my god! Jen it's 5:30 in the morning, is Gibbs there?" Tony said, surprised. He quickly covered himself, as did Ziva.

"Yes. But, he's talking with Abby." Jenny said and she showed up on the plasma screen in the bedroom.

"Oh, hi Jen." Tony said and grinned uneasily.

"Hello Tony, would you two like to speak to Jeramiah?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, just hang on a minute." Tony said and he grabbed boxers off the floor and slipped them on, without revealing himself and Ziva grabbed Tony's t-shirt that went well over her knees and her underwear.

"Okay." Tony said and Jenny called for Jeramiah.

"Aba! Ima!" Jeramiah yelled when Jenny pulled him up on her lap.

"Hello Jeramiah, what are you doing up so early?" Ziva said and smiled at her son.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep so Aunt Jen, Uncle Gibbs, and I came here. I tried to sleep in Aunt Jen and Uncle Gibbs's bed, but I couldn't." He said.

"Oh, I am sorry we were not there Jeramiah." Ziva said.

"It's okay. I know you are working." Jeramiah said and Tony and Ziva looked at Jenny.

"He asked us why you were gone last night after he laid down with us and I just told him the truth." Jenny explained.

"Oh. Thank you for not lying to him." Ziva said and Gibbs showed up on the screen beside Jen and Jeramiah.

"Hey kiddo, Abby's waiting outside for you." Gibbs said to Jeramiah.

"Okay Uncle Gibbs." Jeramiah said. "I love you Ima, I love you Aba."

"We love you too." Tony said to Jeramiah and Gibbs was seen opening the door to MTAC revealing Abby. Jeramiah immediately went to her and Gibbs closed the door.

"If you to **ever **do that again, Ziva, you will be sent back to Israel, and DiNozzo, you will be back on that damned boat." Gibbs said and Ziva and Tony instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Gibbs, I am Special Agent David now, you couldn't send me back to Israel." Ziva said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, you would be transferred to Norfolk." Gibbs said.

"Understood Gibbs." Ziva said and smirked at him. She knew he would never do that. Gibbs ignored her smirk, he himself knowing he would never do it.

"Good. Now, later at about 010.00, I want you to invite the Smiths to a party and make them accept. Me, Jen, and McGee will be there. You will introduce us as friends, my name being Michael Carter, Jenny being Marci Carter, and McGee being Chase Hunter. All the names have extensive backgrounds that Abby set up. We will all arrive early, McGee with us, and we will all have weapons hidden on us. Abby will take care of Jeramiah for the night. Got it?" Gibbs said and Tony and Ziva nodded. With that the TV was switched off. That's when Tony picked up where they left off.

"DiNozzo, we can still see you." Gibbs said and Tony pulled away from Ziva, both of them grimacing.

"This is ruining our fun, Gibbs." Tony said.

"Well, find something else to do, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, it's 5:45 in the morning! I'm going back to sleep." Tony said back and lay down with Ziva.

"No you're not Tony." Jenny said. Tony huffed, Jenny may be his friend, but she was the director too. He couldn't contradict her.

"Fine. We'll go watch a movie." Tony said and him and Ziva stood up.

"Put some clothes on, we're watching the movie too, and I don't want to see you two in your underwear." Gibbs said. Ziva got her own shirt, a navy blue tank top actually, and very short, navy blue and green plaid pajama shorts out of her suitcase. She didn't feel like putting on actual clothes. Tony just grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on.

"Gibbs, you might want to look away from the camera." Ziva said and the plasma came back on.

"Why don't you just go in the bathroom David?" Gibbs said.

"I do not want to." Ziva said and Jenny covered Gibbs's eyes and looked away herself. Ziva put on her clothes and told Jenny it was alright.

"That's not much better Ziva." Gibbs said when he saw her short shorts and tank top.

"I like it." Tony said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, now let's go." Ziva said and she walked downstairs.

"What movie?" Tony asked, holding two DVD's up to the plasma in the living room which Gibbs had shown up on. Tony wondered how they kept turning them on without Tony and Ziva's help. He decided Gibbs probably had McGee wire it to work somehow.

"Body Heat, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, questionably.

"Oh crap, that one's for me and Ziva." Tony said, unembarrassed and remembering how he had told Ziva it was the best sex movie in that damned metal box they were stuck in. "How about these two?" He said, holding up two Bond movies.

"Or we could watch The Notebook." Jenny suggested.

"Hell no." Gibbs said and Jenny gave him a look that Gibbs flinched at.

"Gibbs, pregnant women are hormonal and can be damn scary, I've learned, just agree." Tony said and Ziva smirked.

"DiNozzo, I've had a kid before, and Shannon was never this damn scary when she was pregnant. Put the DVD in." Gibbs said and Tony switched the DVD setting on, Gibbs and Jenny's face disappeared.

But, Tony still heard Jenny and Gibbs talking. "I love you, Jen." Gibbs said, sucking up. Tony never thought he would hear Gibbs sucking up to anybody. Then, Tony heard a sharp smacking sound.

"What the hell, Jen? I tell you I love you and you smack me on the back of the head. What does a man have to do around here to make you happy?" Gibbs yelled and Jenny chuckled.

"I didn't smack you that hard." Gibbs huffed and he switched to the living room camera that had the best view of the TV. They started watching the DVD when Jenny and Gibbs had adjusted the camera so they could see the movie.


	23. Awkward!

About half-way through the movie, Ziva finally got comfortable. She had been having trouble, but when Tony started rubbing small lines with his index finger on her slightly protruding stomach through her shirt she relaxed a bit, able to sit comfortably in his lap. But, obviously Jenny was very uncomfortable. She had been throwing up for the whole movie. Ziva ended up having to take her ear wig out because of the sound. She had been lucky enough not to have morning sickness this morning, and she didn't want to start now.

"Ziva, how do I help her? I was in Iraq when Shannon went through this." Gibbs said, practically pleading.

"Ziva took her ear wig out because of the sound boss. But, try saltines and crackers, it doesn't work for Ziva, but it may for Jenny." Tony said and looked down at Ziva. She looked like crap, trying to stop herself from upchucking too.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs said and all went silent. Gibbs must have taken his ear wig and Jenny's out. He looked at the clock; it was only 6:30.

"You okay honey?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No." Ziva said and Tony realized how tense she was.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked and kissed her forehead after he brushed the hair from her face.

"I liked when you were rubbing my stomach." Ziva said and Tony lightly started rubbing her stomach again.

"Better?"

"Not much." Ziva admitted. Tony still continued and hugged her close.

"I don't like seeing you like this." Tony said and kissed her forehead again. "Shouldn't it be gone by now, you're a month and a half along."

"The doctor said it could last the whole pregnancy." Ziva said.

"That would suck." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"I think I am okay now." Ziva said and she stood up, but a little too fast. She got really dizzy and fell back onto the couch.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, baby?" Tony said.

"Yes, I just got up a bit too fast." Ziva said, still dizzy.

"You need to eat." Tony said and picked her up. He carried her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He searched the cupboards for something, and all he found is Fruit Loops.

"How are Fruit Loops?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded. He poured two bowls and gave one to Ziva. They ate slowly and then walked back to the bedroom after getting Ziva's ear wig and putting it back in, or actually, Ziva was carried because Tony didn't trust her to walk. Tony was sitting in bed with Ziva, her in his lap, when Abby spoke in their ears.

"Where are you guys, Jeramiah wants to talk to you two."

"Bedroom, Abby." Tony said.

"Are you fully clothed?" Abby said, making sure.

"Yes Abby."

"Okay." Abby said and the TV clicked on.

"Hey you guys." Abby said and McGee, who was beside Abby, lifted Jeramiah to where he could see the plasma in Abby's lab.

"Hi Ima. Hi Aba."

"Hello, my sweet baby." Ziva said and smiled at him.

"Ziva, you look like hell." Abby said.

"I've been told that a lot lately, but being pregnant does that to you." She said and chuckled.

"I've heard." Abby said.

"Hello McGee." Ziva said.

"Hey Ziva. Hi Tony." McGee said.

"What's up Probie, were you probing with Abby last night, I heard you two were together now." Tony said.

"It is none of your business, Tony." McGee said and Jeramiah spoke.

"Aba, what is probing?" He asked.

"Ummmm… how about I tell you when you're older." Tony said.

"So, Jeramiah, how has your morning been?" Ziva said quickly, avoiding more of the awkward conversation.

"Good." Jeramiah said and McGee rolled his eyes.

"Abby hyped him up on caffeine." He said.

"I did not, Timmy!" Abby said, defending herself.

"Whatever." McGee said playfully and Tony glanced at the clock, it was nine.

"Hey, we have to get ready. I'll talk to you three later." Tony said and they said bye.

Tony and Ziva took a shower and then dressed. They walked over to the Smith's house.

"Hello, I am Alice Coleman and this is my husband, Officer David Coleman." Ziva said when she arrived at the door. She put on a false, but pretty good, American accent and asked them to come. They agreed to come at 5, after some persuasion, and Tony and Ziva walked back over to the house. Gibbs talked to them through their ear wigs just when they were about to call Abby to get him.

"Did they agree?"

"Yes, at five they will be over. How is Jenny?" Ziva said.

"She's fine now; McGee, Jenny, and I are on our way over."


	24. Collin Smith

When the doorbell rang Ziva didn't get off of Tony or even make a move to answer it. She was comfortable, Tony was rubbing her back for her and she didn't want to want to ruin it.

"It is open!" Is all she did. Gibbs, Jenny, and McGee came through the door, each one had no weapon **visibly** on them or a badge. They were dresses casually; McGee in jeans and a t-shirt, Gibbs in jeans and a red hoodie (to Tony and Ziva's surprise), and Jenny in a green sweater and jeans.

"Comfortable David?" Gibbs asked when he walked in to the sight of Ziva on Tony's lap, with her back being massaged.

"For once in the last month and a half, yes Gibbs." Ziva said and he smiled.

"Good." Gibbs said, and decided to leave the extra chewing out for tomorrow, and to let Ziva be comfortable for once.

"How are you doing, Jen?" Ziva asked.

"I feel like hell." Jenny said tiredly and plopped down on the other end of the couch. Gibbs features softened at this comment and he sat down beside her.

"Do you want me to rub you back?" Gibbs said, and he wasn't kidding. He was dead serious, he would do anything for Jenny.

"Yes, Jethro. That would be nice." Jenny said and smiled at him.

"Okay, switch spots with me." Gibbs said and he lifted Jenny over his legs and moved down to the end of the couch where his back was propped against the arm like Tony's. He pulled Jenny into his lap and started rubbing her back for her. Her muscles immediately relaxed.

"You know what, the one time I have a girlfriend, she is taking care of somebody else's kid!" McGee said and they all laughed.

"Poor Timmy." Tony said and made a fake pouty face.

"I know!" McGee said and ignored the sarcasm in Tony's voice.

"I think he was being sarcastic." Ziva said and McGee glared a very un-scary glare at her and headed to the bedroom, where he stayed and ranted to Abby on the TV.

"At least we're comfortable." Jenny said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Excellent point." Ziva said and Gibbs and Tony laughed. Ziva pulled Tony's hands away from her back and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed them over her stomach. She put her's over his and he kissed her sweetly, just a small kiss, not one of their passion filled ones. Jenny let Gibbs rub her back a little while longer and they took the same position as Tony and Ziva. Jenny fell asleep with her head on Gibbs's shoulder quickly, tired from being sick all day. Ziva was about to fall asleep, her eyes only half-open. Tony ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, honey. I love you." He whispered to her. Ziva nodded.

"I love you too." She said and let her eyes slipped closed.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby came up on the television and McGee walked down. Both Gibbs and Tony shushed her and pointed to Jenny or Ziva.

"Sorry, since it is only one; can I come up there with Jeramiah?" Abby asked, now whispering.

"No Abs." Gibbs said. "It's too dangerous."

"See Abby. I'm sorry, but I don't want you up here either, you could be hurt." McGee said.

"And I don't want Jeramiah up here." Tony said.

Abby nodded, "I understand." She knew they were just trying to protect her and Jeramiah.

"Good, where's Jeramiah?" Tony said.

"Sleeping, I found his cot in the bullpen that Jenny told me about." Abby said and Tony nodded.

"Good. Bye Abby." Tony said.

"Bye Tony. Bye Gibbs. Bye Timmy, I love you."

"Bye Abby I love you too." McGee said and she waved and the TV cut off. But, at that moment they head gun shots. They all grabbed guns from somewhere and ran to the Smith's house.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled and a skinny, young boy with shaggy medium length dark brown hair and glasses, Collin Smith, was standing over his parents bodies. He dropped his gun and raised his hands in the air.

"I can explain." He cried and everybody lowered their guns.


	25. Beaten

"Come with us, you can explain." Gibbs said and the boy followed, taking off his bloody shoes before stepping in the other house.

"Tony, get him some clothes so he doesn't get blood on the couch." Ziva said and Tony ran upstairs and got some clothes for Collin and he went to the bathroom to change, under Tony's supervision. When they got back in the living room Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Sit." He said and pointed to the couch. Collin did as he was told.

"Explain." Jenny said.

"My… my parents would beat me. Look." Collin started, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He stood up and pulled up his shirt. What everybody saw horrified him. Collin's whole chest and back was black and blue. There was literally hardly any regular, un-bruised skin on his torso.

"That's not even the half of it." Collin said and sat back down to pull up his pants legs. His legs had shoe marks where they were stepped on or kicked at.

"Oh my god." Tony said and Collin continued.

"They were about to hit me again when I grabbed the gun on the table beside me. I didn't want them to beat me again so I shot them." Collin said, tears now flowing rapidly down his cheeks. "Am I going to jail?"

"No Collin, it was self-defense, and the evidence is your body." Jenny said and she pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Thank you all. But, am I going to have to go to social services?" Collin said when Jenny pulled away. Jenny was about to say yes, but Gibbs said started before she could.

"No, you can stay with me and Jenny." Gibbs said and Jenny looked up at him and nodded her approval.

"Okay, but who exactly are you people." Collin asked.

"Oh, we are sorry. I am Special Agent Ziva David, and this is my fiancée, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Ziva said, pointing to Tony. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee and these two are Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and his girlfriend, NCIS Director Jenny Shepard." Gibbs cut her off there.

"Fiancée now." Gibbs said and handed Jenny a ring. It was not a traditional proposal, but Jenny loved it all the same.

"Jethro! Thank you, but we have to keep talking. I'll thank you properly tonight." Jenny said and turned back to Collin.

"I thought agents weren't supposed to date." Collin said.

"I pulled some strings. I am the director you know." Jenny said and Collin nodded.

"Okay, well let's get going, back to NCIS headquarters." Gibbs said and they followed Gibbs out, Tony and Ziva grabbing their bags first and throwing them in the trunk. Collin met Abby and Ducky and went home with Gibbs that night. And he ended up staying, because Gibbs and Jenny adopted him, and his name was now Collin Andrew Gibbs, which he was proud of.


	26. Painting Rooms

Gibbs, McGee, Jenny, Abby, Collin, and Ducky had already helped Tony and Ziva move in on Friday, the day after the uncover assignment, a case which Jenny had given to another team now. Today, Saturday, they were helping them unpack, and then tomorrow, they were having a birthday party for Jeramiah.

At about eight a.m. somebody rang the door bell and Ziva opened the door. Everybody started filing in, each person, beside the pregnant Jenny, was carrying a can of paint.

"What's all this for?" Ziva asked.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Gibbs said and everybody turned their attention to him, waiting to see why they had to carry five gallons of paint into the house.

"All the men are going to paint either Jeramiah's or Jacob's rooms. All the women will unpack, since it is dangerous to Jenny and Ziva to smell paint fumes." Gibbs said and everybody nodded.

"Jeramiah, do you want to help, this is an early birthday present to you from all of us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes!" Jeramiah said.

"Okay, McGee, Collin, and Ducky will take Jeramiah and paint his room. You will paint the biggest wall black and white checker board like a racing flag, and all the others red. After you are done; put up Jeramiah's bed, set up his toy box, help him put his toys away, help him decorate with the Cars wall stickers I bought him, and help him hang his clothes up. You got it?" Gibbs asked and McGee, Collin, and Ducky nodded. Gibbs handed them each a gallon of paint; red, black, or white, and they walked to the bedroom with Jeramiah.

"Alright, now me and you Tony, are going to paint Jacob's room. You said that you wanted to paint it baby blue and light green right?" Gibbs said.

"Yes." Tony said and Gibbs picked up the paint and carried it to Jacob's room. Gibbs came back out and picked up the cardboard box that he left.

"Gibbs, what's in that?" Ziva asked.

"Letters to spell Jacob's name." Gibbs said. She sighed and she, Jenny, and Abby started unpacking the things for the living room, the four bathrooms, the kitchen, and Ziva and Tony's bedroom. Ziva went off by herself and hit her weapons that her father sent her in every room.

"How many bedrooms does this house have, Ziva?" Jenny asked. Gibbs had moved into Jenny's house not long ago, bringing the very few things he had and leaving the others in the house that he kept, just because it was paid off. It only took half a day to bring his clothes, his boat, his tools, and his numerous bottles of bourbon into Jenny's house and place them were they were meant to be, and Jenny had no idea how Gibbs had convinced her to let him keep the boat in her basement.

"Six. I do not know how my father managed to get such a big house." Ziva answered and continued to unpack.

Later, at about ten p.m., Ziva, Abby, and Jenny were done unpacking and the men came and got them to see the rooms.

"Ima! Come and see my room first!" Jeramiah yelled and Ziva picked him up. Jeramiah immediately covered her eyes.

"Jeramiah, honey, I can not see to walk if you do that." She said, but Jeramiah still covered her eyes.

"I'll lead you." Tony said and took Ziva by her waist. They walked forward and everybody followed behind them.

"Okay!" Jeramiah said and uncovered Ziva's eyes.

"Wow! This is really cool Jeramiah." Tony said, and Ziva had to admit it was really cool.

"I love it." Jeramiah stated and jumped out of Ziva's arms. He went over to McGee first.

"Thank you Uncle Tim."

"Your welcome, bud." McGee said and ruffled Jeramiah's hair. He went to Collin next.

"Thank you Collin."

"All in a day's work, kiddo." Collin said and squatted down to Jeramiah's level. He poked him playfully in the stomach, Jeramiah giggled and went to Ducky.

"Thank you Grandpa Ducky."

"It was my pleasure Jeramiah, but I think you should thank Jethro too." Ducky said and Jeramiah walked over to Gibbs and reached up to be picked up. Gibbs picked him up easily.

"Thank you Uncle Gibbs." Jeramiah said and wrapped his arms around Gibbs's neck and squeezed. Gibbs squeezed back.

"It was no problem, Jeramiah." Gibbs said.

"I love you Uncle Gibbs."

"I love you too, kiddo. You want to go see your brother's room?"

Jeramiah nodded and this time, Tony covered Ziva's eyes. He led her forward to Jacob's room and then uncovered her eyes. One wall, the biggest, was light green, and all the surrounding ones were blue. A white crib, chester drawers, shelves and a rocking chair were set up throughout the room. In the chester drawers were all of Jacob's clothes. On the green wall, were white wooden letters that spelled out Jacob Zachariah DiNozzo. His name filled the whole wall, but it gave a good effect.

"Look up." Tony whispered in her ear. Ziva looked up. On the ceiling was a mural of Jenny, Gibbs, Collin, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jeramiah, and herself.

"It's beautiful Tony." Ziva said, she didn't have any idea how they did it and she didn't care.

"The painter said that she could come back at any time and add Jacob or any body else when they are born." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said and let tears fall freely. She turned around and hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you should thank Gibbs more than me, he paid to have it done." Tony said and Ziva walked over to Gibbs.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva said and Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"There is no need to thank me." He whispered and smiled at her.


	27. Expensive Kid

Gibbs, Jenny, and Collin knocked on Tony and Ziva's door at 12:00 p.m. They were the last ones there for Jeramiah's party and thirty minutes late.

"Hey kiddo, sorry we're late." Gibbs said to Jeramiah.

"Gibbs apologized!" Tony announced, Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yes, and to your son, so shut your trap, DiNozzo." Gibbs said and Tony shut up.

"Okay, can we open presents?" Jeramiah asked.

"I guess that's okay." Tony said and Jeramiah ran to the presents.

"Jeramiah, I need you to open this stuff first. Gibbs said and pointed to a large box and two smaller ones with it. "Ziva and Tony, you two open those two." Gibbs said and pointed to three boxes, one big and two smaller.

Jeramiah let Ziva and Tony open there's first.

"Oh my god!" Tony yelled when he saw the top-of-the-line blu-ray DVD player.

"That's from us." McGee said.

"Thanks McGee." Tony said and beamed at him.

"Aba, hurry." Jeramiah said, growing impatient.

"Okay bud." Tony said and Ziva opened the bigger one next.

"A seventy two inch flat screen!" Tony yelled.

"That is from me." Ducky said.

"I love you Ducky!" Tony said and Ducky smiled at him then opened the last present.

"This is the best one, who got this one?" Tony said, looking at the baby monitor with a built in camera screen and microphone.

"We did." Jenny said and Tony stood up and gave Jenny a hug.

"Thank you Jen." Tony said, he was serious about it being the best gift. A TV or DVD player wouldn't keep his son safe, but this would.

"Of course Tony, now I suggest you let Jeramiah open his presents."

"Go at it." Tony said to Jeramiah and he started ripping paper off the big present Gibbs told him to open first. Tony went and helped Ziva up off the floor and went over to see what Jeramiah got. It was a flat screen TV, that was slightly smaller than the one Ziva and Tony got from Gibbs and Jenny.

"Cool!" Jeramiah yelled.

"Why don't you open the smaller one beside it. Ima and Aba got that one for you." Gibbs said and pointed at a small present. It was a Wii and five games including Mario Cart, the Cars video game, Super Mario Brothers, Crash Bandicoot, and Backyard Baseball.

"Thank you Ima. Thank you Aba." Jeramiah said and grinned at them widely.

"Your welcome bud." Tony said and Jeramiah opened the next present from Abby and McGee. They got him a Cars DVD player and a whole bunch of Disney movies to watch. Next he opened Ducky's present. The box had holes in it, and when Jeramiah opened it a small pure white puppy jumped out on him.

"A puppy!"

"Yes, it is a pure male Siberian Husky. It is little now, but it will be very big in about a year." Ducky said.

"Okay Jeramiah, let's open one last present. Palmer sent it to you." Tony said and handed it to him. It was an Xbox 360 and some games.

"Jeramiah, you are an expensive kid." McGee said and laughed. "You have a 42 inch flat screen, a Wii and games, a DVD player and movies, a pure bred Siberian Husky, and an Xbox with games. That's over four thousand dollars on you right there."

"Oh well, he's a good kid." Tony said and everybody nodded. "I just don't know what we're going to do with all the game stations and the DVD player."

"I built him an entertainment center." Gibbs said and opened the front door and they saw a big black entertainment center on a trailer hooked to the back of a truck.

"Nice. What does say on the side there in red?" Tony asked.

"On the left it says Jeramiah and on the right it says David." Gibbs said.

"Okay, let's move it in." Tony said and McGee, Tony, and Gibbs all took a side of the entertainment center and carried it in. They placed it on the wall in front of Jeramiah's bed and brought in all the electronics. Tony hooked them up.

"Aba, can Wolf stay in the house and sleep with me tonight?" Jeramiah asked.

"Wolf?" Tony asked and Jeramiah pointed to the puppy beside him.

"Oh, you'll have to ask your mom." Tony said.

"Okay." Jeramiah said and Ziva walked in the room.

"Hey Ima, can Wolf stay in the house and sleep with me tonight?" Jeramiah asked her.

"Yes, but you are going to go to Uncle Gibbs's house for a little while. You can play with Collin there." Ziva said and Jeramiah nodded.

"Can I take Wolf?"

"He said you could, now they are about to leave so go. I love you." Ziva said and Jeramiah ran out the door and Tony and Ziva listened to the cars leave.

"We are very rarely alone anymore so let's take advantage of this." Ziva said and Tony scooped her up into his arms.

"I like that idea." Tony said and kissed Ziva and carried her to the bedroom.


	28. Jacob Zachariah DiNozzo

"So let me talk to this mystery man of yours." Ziva's Aunt Nettie said into the phone. Ziva was now full term and overdue and was not in the mood to listen to her aunt's constant rambling.

"He is taking a shower before we go to sleep." Ziva said, annoyance evident in her voice. Her aunt didn't notice though.

"Are you actually going to sleep, or do other things?" Her aunt asked.

"Aunt Nettie, I am nine months pregnant, it is not easy to have sex. Plus, Jeramiah is in the house." Ziva said, losing her patience.

"Oh, right." Nettie said and Tony came and sat down beside Ziva.

"You ready to go to bed?" He asked.

Ziva put her hand over the speaker, "Hold on honey, let me finish talking to my Aunt Nettie.

"Hello, yes, I am still here." Ziva said.

"Ahhh, c'mon Ziva." Tony said and started planting butterfly kissed all over her face, and then started sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Ohhh! Is that him?" Her Aunt Nettie asked, hearing his voice.

"Yes." Ziva said, breathless.

"Honey, what is he doing to you?" He aunt asked, laughing.

"Tony is being… persuasive. I have to go, I will talk to you later." Ziva said and hung up her phone.

"Tony." Ziva said.

"Yes, Ziva?" Tony said in the middle of kissing her mouth lightly, over and over again.

"I will come to bed, but you have to stop. Before it goes too far." Ziva said. Tony pulled away and planted one last kiss on Ziva's lips.

"Okay, come on." Tony said and helped Ziva up from the couch. Getting up was not an easy task anymore.

"Have I ever told you that you're very sexy while you're pregnant?" Tony said, putting is arm around Ziva's waist and walking to their bedroom.

"Tony, I look like a whale." Ziva said.

"Okay, now you sound like Jenny." Tony said. Jenny was eight months pregnant with her baby girl, whom they were naming Gracie Elizabeth, and kept telling Gibbs that she looked like a whale. Even Abby said she looked like a whale, and she was only four months along with her daughter, Olivia Jade. She had found out not long after Ziva and Tony's wedding. So, McGee and Abby got married about a month after Gibbs and Jen, who got married a month after Tony and Ziva did. So they basically had a schedule of weddings and births, Ziva and Tony first, Gibbs and Jen second, and Abby and McGee third. It was never ending.

"Ziva honey, you do not look like a whale. You're beautiful no matter what." Tony said and kissed her forehead.

"Suck up." Ziva said to Tony and climbed into bed. Tony smiled and climbed in beside her.

"No Ziva, I am serious. You really are beautiful no matter what, and very sexy when you're pregnant." Tony said.

"Whatever Tony." Ziva said and Tony pulled up Ziva's entirely too large shirt. He kissed her stomach.

"Good night Jacob." Tony said and Ziva laughed. It never failed to make her chuckle, even though Tony did it every night. Tony then kissed her lips.

"Good night baby."

"Good night Tony." Ziva said and she quickly fell asleep. In the middle of the night though, Ziva woke up to a very sharp pain in her stomach and a wet bed.

"Tony! Tony!" Ziva said and he woke up quickly at the sound of her discomfort.

"What's wrong honey?"

"My water broke."

"Oh my god. Hang on, I'll get Jeramiah." Tony said and ran next door to his son's room. He picked him up and carried him while he still slept into his and Ziva's room. He offered Ziva his hand and she took it.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

"Okay, come on. Let's go." Tony said and put Jeramiah in his car seat, and then helped Ziva in the car. He jumped in the driver's side and drove, a bit too fast, to Bethesda. On the way there he picked up his phone and pushed speed dial three. Gibbs.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs said groggily.

"Gibbs! Ziva's water broke, we are on our way to Bethesda." Tony said and Gibbs was instantly awake.

"We're on our way." Gibbs said and woke Jenny and then and woke Collin. They were quickly out the door and on their way to the hospital.

When Ziva and Tony arrived, Tony got Jeramiah out and ran into the emergency room with Ziva, his arm around her.

"Hello, what do you need sir?" A nurse asked.

"What does it look like?" Tony said angrily and the nurse nodded and grabbed a wheel chair and made Ziva sit in it. They took her back to a room.

"Dr. Cameron, your OB/GYN, will be in here in a moment." The nurse said and walked out. It turns out that a moment to that nurse was two hours. Jeramiah was awake by then and Gibbs, Collin, and Jenny were there in the room with them. Jeramiah was scared because his mom kept screaming and his dad's hand was literally broken already where Ziva had squeezed it so hard.

"Sorry Ziva, I was delivering a baby." Dr. Cameron said as she rushed in.

"If you do not hurry your ass up, you will get hurt." Ziva said, grinding her teeth.

"Okay, well, let's see how dilated you are." Dr. Cameron said, not fazed by Ziva's threats. Tony was sure she got it a lot, but not from a trained assassin, so she really better hurry her ass up.

"It looks like you are fully dilated, so we can deliver the baby now. Who is staying in here with you?" She asked.

"I am." Tony said and Gibbs, Collin, and Jenny left with Jeramiah, who was crying loudly because he wanted to stay with his mom.

"Ima!" He yelled at her.

"Gibbs, wait! Bring Jeramiah here for a minute." Ziva said. Gibbs brought him over and sat him on the bed beside Ziva and walked out the door.

"Hey my sweet baby, do not cry. Here in a little while you will get to see your little brother." Ziva said and stroked Jeramiah's face, wiping tears away. Tears were still silently falling from his face and Ziva was trying to take the pain out of her voice and make it sound normal. Jeramiah nodded and hugged Ziva, then Tony carried him out.

"I love you buddy, be a good boy for Aunt Jen and Uncle Gibbs, okay?" Tony said and sat him on Gibbs's lap.

"Okay Aba." Jeramiah said and Tony walked back into the room.

"Are we ready?" Tony asked.

"Put these on." Dr. Cameron said and a team of doctors walked in. Tony slipped the scrub-like clothing on over his clothes, hair, and shoes and went and stood beside Ziva.

"You ready?" He whispered to her. She nodded and Ziva pushed on the doctor's cue, squeezing Tony's uninjured hand.

"Hey, Ziva honey, can you loosen your grip. I need at least one hand." Tony said and Ziva loosened her grip on Tony hand and pushed again.

"I am sorry Tony." Ziva said, her voice strained.

Tony brushed Ziva's sweaty hair out of her face. "It's okay honey, you're doing great."

Ziva pushed a few more time and Jacob was out. They were both beaming at the screams erupting through the room. Dr. Cameron brought Jacob to Ziva and handed him to her. They switched Ziva to a clean room.

"Would you like me to bring your son and the others inside. I was told two extra people showed up.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Okay, hold on a minute." Dr. Cameron said and all the doctors filed out and the team came in.

"Ima!" Jeramiah yelled and McGee lifted him onto Tony's lap. Tony was lying in the bed with Ziva.

"Is this my brother, Jacob?" Jeramiah asked, pointing at the baby in Ziva's arms.

"Yes, it is Jeramiah." Tony said and kissed his oldest son's forehead.

"Would you like to hold him?" Ziva asked and Jeramiah shook his head no.

"I will hurt him." Jeramiah said,

"No, you won't." Tony said. "I'll help you."

"Okay." Jeramiah said and Ziva sat Jacob on Jeramiah's lap.

"Now hold his head, like this." Tony said and adjusted Jeramiah's arm to where it was holding Jacob's head. He put his hand under Jeramiah's elbow to support his arm and smiled at him. Ziva smiled down at him too and Jeramiah smiled back. Abby pulled out her camera and snapped a picture.

"Thanks Abby, I look like hell and you start taking pictures." Ziva said sarcastically; not really mad at all. She was glad Abby captured the moment.

"It doesn't matter what you look like Ziva." Abby said, knowing Ziva didn't care that she took the picture.

"I don't think you could look any better." Tony said and kissed Ziva. She smiled at him and continued to look at her sons, proud to be their mother.


	29. Never Give Up, Never Give In

"Hey Jeramiah, can somebody else hold Jacob now? Like me?" Tony said and and Jeramiah shook his head yes. So Tony lifted Jacob out of Jeramiah's arms and Ziva put Jeramiah in her lap. Abby was still snapping picture after picture.

"Hey Jacob, I'm your dad." Tony said and looked down at his sleeping son and just held him for awhile. He realized that Abby was growing impatient.

"Would you like to hold Jacob, Abby?" Ziva asked and Abby jumped up and ran over to the bed. Tony handed Jacob to Abby and she went and sat back by McGee.

"I can't wait until we have Olivia, can you?" McGee said and Abby shook her head.

"Hey, Ziva?" Collin said.

"Yes Collin?"

"How much does child birth hurt?"

"Collin, take the pain of, let's say…" Ziva said and Tony gave her an example fit for a boy.

"Being kneed in the groin." Tony said.

"Yes, that works, take that pain and multiply it by about 10 times."

"Ouch." Is all Collin said.

"Yes, and I went through it twice." Ziva said. All the men in the room grimaced and Abby and Jenny had a look of dread on their faces.

"Yeah, dread it." Ziva said to Abby and Jenny.

"Abs, do you mind if I hold him?" Gibbs asked and Abby handed him to Gibbs. Jenny scooted over to where she could see Jacob.

"He's so cute." Jenny said.

"Hey, my son is not cute." Tony said.

"Tony, I don't care what you say, he's cute." Jenny said. Tony paused.

"Yeah, he is kinda cute, isn't he." Tony said and Jenny grinned at him, but the grin turned into a look of pain.

"Jen! What's wrong?" Gibbs said and handed the baby off to Collin, who handed him to Ziva.

"Mom!" Collin yelled, he had started calling Gibbs and Jenny mom and dad a while ago. They heard water hit the floor.

"Jethro, she's a month premature." Jenny said painfully and Ziva pressed the nurse button, but she knew they wouldn't come in right away. So, Ziva resorted to this. She handed Jacob to McGee, since Tony had a sound asleep and obviously dead to the world Jeramiah, she took her heart monitor off her finger and the beeping went out of control. Nurses started rushing in towards Ziva.

"No, not me! Jenny." Ziva said and pointed at Jenny. The nurses saw how much pain she was in and pulled her into a wheelchair. They immediately pushed her out and to intensive care. Dr. Cameron, who was Jen's OB/GYN too, took over.

"I'll let you know when anything comes up, but you can't come with us!" Dr. Cameron yelled at Gibbs and Collin. They fell back and walked back into the room. Gibb slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, Collin just had a black, dead look in his eyes and stood there.

"No, no, no. This can't happen again. Please god, no. Please, I can't lose them too." Gibbs mumbled and Ziva was the only one who saw the tear fall from in between his hands. She stood up and walked over to him. She kneeled in front on him, sore or not she was going to help him.

"Gibbs. Gibbs look at me." Ziva said. Gibbs didn't respond, so Ziva pulled his hands away from his face. Everybody was shocked when they saw Gibbs crying, but nobody made a sound.

"Look Gibbs, listen to me. I am going to tell you exactly what you would tell me. Gibbs, you can not give up on them. They will be fine, nothing is going to happen to them." Ziva whispered so only he could here her. Gibbs looked at her with blank eyes.

"You're right, I can't give up on them." Gibbs mumbled and Ziva nodded her head and tried to stand up, but she ended up falling from her squatting position. Gibbs stood up himself and offered her his hand. She took it and he lifted her up.

"Thank you." Ziva said and walked over and laid with Tony on the bed.

"Let me see him, Tim." Gibbs said and he took Jacob from McGee. He went and sat down with Jacob in a corner away from everybody else. McGee took Jeramiah off Tony's lap and placed him in the extra bed beside Tony and Ziva's then went and sat beside the frozen Abby and pulled her into his arms. Nobody said a word until the doctor walked in.


	30. Gibbs Says Please, Five Diffrent Times

Dr. Cameron wasn't smiling. Gibbs jumped up as fast as he could without hurting Jacob and Collin finally became attentive.

"Agent Gibbs, your wife is in a coma and your daughter's lungs are premature. Your daughter with be fine after a day in the NICU, but your wife shows no sign of trying to come out of the coma. You can all come see her if you like, two people can come see your daughter, Gracie, for today." Dr. Cameron said. Gibbs nodded and everyone stood up, including Ziva.

"Not you, Ziva." Dr. Cameron said and Ziva walked up to her.

"I will go see my friend, no matter what you say." Ziva said in a very menacing tone.

"Fine." Dr. Cameron said after a bit of thought. Ziva put on sweat pants and a t-shirt instead of that damned hospital gown and they all went to see Jenny. They let Gibbs go in to see her first.

"Jen, honey, please, please wake up. Don't do this to me, I need you Jenny, I love you. Please Jen, please wake up. You need to meet your daughter, and Collin is scared. Hell, I'm scared Jen, please wake up." Gibbs said and took Jenny's hands. Jenny could hear him, and she was going to wake up no matter what. Gibbs laid his head down on the bed.

"You know you just said please like five different times. That's more than I heard you say in my life." Jenny said in a scratchy voice.

"Jen!" Gibbs said and raised his head. "Jen, don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I was going to loose you too." Gibbs kissed Jenny and she kissed him back.

"You think I'm that weak, Jethro?" Jenny said and Gibbs chuckled. He walked to the door.

"She's awake." Everybody rushed in and Collin was the first to her.

"Mom!" Collin yelled and he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you to Collin." Jenny said and Collin pulled away and Tony and Ziva walked up, Tony with Jeramiah and Ziva with Jacob.

"Jen, you scared us all half to death. Don't ever do that again." Tony said and hugged her with one arm, as the other one was holding Jeramiah.

"Really Jenny, do not do that. You can not put that much stress on me after I just gave birth." Ziva said and Jenny chuckled.

"Let me see Jacob." Jenny said and Ziva handed him to her. "You come sit with me too, Jeramiah." Jenny said and Jeramiah came and sat beside Jenny on the bed. Abby and McGee walked up then.

"Jenny, I was about to pop five months early right then and there." Abby said and Jenny laughed.

"Let's not do that." Jenny said.

"Jethro, how is Gracie?" Jenny asked, suddenly frantic.

"She'll be fine. Her lungs are premature but they said she'll be fine by tomorrow." Gibbs said and smiled.

Jenny let out the breath he was holding. "Good."

"What's all the commotion in here?" Dr. Cameron asked and walked in.

"Oh! Jenny, you're awake!" She said and rushed over. She checked Jenny's vitals.

"You look good, would you like to come see your daughter?" She asked.

"Of course." Jenny said and handed Jacob to Ziva and Jeramiah went to Tony.

"Agent Gibbs and Collin can come too, I'll make and exception to the two person rule." Dr. Cameron said and Jenny smiled.

"Oh, and Ziva, can you go get back in bed for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Cameron." Ziva said and her, Abby, Tony, McGee, Jeramiah, and Jacob all went back to her room. She climbed into bed with Tony and Jeramiah lay on Tony's chest and went back to sleep. Ziva laid Jacob in his small crib thing beside the bed and went to sleep herself on Tony's shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around her and Jeramiah and Abby whispered to him.

"We're gonna go." Tony nodded and then a nurse rolled Jenny into the room, followed by Collin and Gibbs.

"I'm being transferred to this room, in the extra bed." Jenny said and Tony nodded. Jenny climbed in the bed and Gibbs climbed in with her, because she asked. Collin went and lay down on the couch and they all went to sleep. It had been a long day for all of them.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ziva and Tony sat in the back yard of their house watching their kids play with their dog, Wolf, as the now eight year old mini assassin Jeramiah named him. Jeramiah had a very good combination of skills to be a NCIS agent or a Marine, he was charming and manipulative like Tony, but strong, confident, and tough like his mom. He would follow orders without complaint and does as he was told, unlike most eight year old boys. Since Jacob's birth four years ago Ziva had given birth to twin girls, McKenzie Ziva (Or Kenzie) and Talia Grace, who were now two years old and already just like their mother, tough and strong. Jacob was more like Tony, charming and manipulative, and he was the only one who looked anything like Tony. All of his biological kids and Jacob for that matter, looked exactly like Ziva, except the twins and Jacob had green eyes and the DiNozzo smile.

The team, Collin and his fiancée, and Ducky was supposed to be coming over today for a cook out and the door bell rang right on time.

"Hey Gibbs." Ziva said and allowed Gibbs to enter, his family trailing behind him. Not only did Gibbs have the now eighteen year old Collin and four year old Gracie, but he now had his five week old triplets, one boy and two girls named: Madeline Kelly or Maddy (What everybody called her), Marci Shannon, and Maddox Cole.

Collin's fiancée and soon to be wife, Haley, walked in with the Gibbs family. Gibbs treated Haley like his own daughter, unlike Haley's real father who was a drunken bastard, as Gibbs called him. Collin had proposed to when he found out that she was pregnant with his child and she moved in with the Gibbs family and away from her father. Haley and Collin now had a four month named Brenan Jethro Gibbs.

"Hey Ziva. Where's the kids?" Collin asked.

"Out back with Tony." Ziva said and shut the door. But, she didn't get to walk out back because the door bell rang again.

"Shalom McGee."

"Hi Ziva." McGee said and Abby walked in behind McGee, holding the hand of the three and a half year old, Olivia, and carrying the one year old, Benjamin Timothy (Or Ben). Ducky walked in behind them.

"They are all out back." Ziva said and shut the door again. No body else was coming. She walked out back with everybody else and saw seven kids playing in the backyard and thought to the mural on Jacob's, and now everyone of her kid's ceilings, that had Jenny, Gibbs, Marci, Maddy, Maddox, Gracie, Collin, Brenan, Haley, Ben, Olivia, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Kenzie, Talia, Jacob, and Jeramiah all grouped together. **(Sorry if I left anyone out.)**

Ziva went and sat down with her dysfunctional family and watched Collin and Haley play with the kids. Gibbs handed her Marci after she sat down beside Tony and she held her, thinking back to all of her kid's births, and she realized that her life couldn't be any better then it was at that very moment, with all her kids safe and her family around her.

**(A/N: I won't be writing a sequel to this story because I liked the way it ended. Review, please!)**


End file.
